The Undeniable Truth
by DangerousFlower
Summary: What happens when Misaki is faced with her true feelings for Usui? Will Usui help her realize them? Usui x Misaki *Rated M for Content*
1. Questions

Hello everyone! ^_^

This would be my first attempt in creating a fanfic between Misaki & Usui. I hope you all Enjoy :)

Be sure to review. I've already written a second chapter so be on the look out for that one!

* * *

**Chapter One: Questions**

"Misaki-senpai!" shouted Yukimura.

"Ohayooo," she mumbled, not a single hint of enthusiasm in her voice.

"Ohayo… You seem off, are you alright?" he tilted his head to the side, examining her face.

"Y-yeah I'm fine. Don't worry about me," she smiled awkwardly while in a zombie-like state.

"Somehow her smile makes me feel more worried…" he whispered to Kanou.

"So what have you managed to finish up for the Day of the Cherry Blossom event?" she asked, attempting to divert their attention away from her current condition.

"Well we've been faced with a minor dilemma. Many of the other students are somewhat unenthusiastic about this event," Yukimura scratches his head.

"By other students, you mean… The male students?"

"Ye-yes."

"As expected. Since I knew this would happen, I have already prepared to make them more than enthusiastic about this event," she growled and she clenched her fist.

She stormed out of the room, frustrated with the fact that all the boys seem to object to everything she plans for the school.

She bursts into the classroom, finding all the boys already hunched in a corner.

"So you have a problem with the Day of the Cherry Blossom event?" she roared, waving her fists in the air.

"We-well we th-thought that maybe we should make it a couples event?" one of them blurted out.

"Is this one of your plans to do perverted things to the girls?" she sighed.

"N-no! We promise it's nothing like that at all!" they claimed, their fingers crossed behind their backs.

"I'll consider your suggestion," she sighs and storms out of the room.

She walked up to the roof to get some air. Her chest felt tight and her head was warm, it was apparent that she was experiencing a fever. Aside from the preparations for the event, she couldn't afford to lose a day of work either. She had to gather up enough strength to get through the day. "Honestly, I should be awarded for putting up with all the nonsense these _boys_ are constantly giving me," she mumbled to herself, rubbing in between her eyes.

"If you're sick, you shouldn't be here prez," Usui whispered in her ear.

She jumped in surprise. "Tsk- I'm fine. I'm just a little tired. You really need to quit that bad habit of yours… I don't think anything good would come from being a stalker," she grumbled.

"Oh? I thought I was an outer space alien… or something of that sort?" he asked blankly.

She sighed. "I have things to do" she said and walked away.

* * *

_Later at the Maid Cafe_

"Welcome master," she greeted her patrons, a delighted smile across her face. She then realized it was her frequent visitors, the three idiots.

"Misaki-channnnnn~" they said in admiration as they sat down to make their order.

She served them, feeling Usui's eyes watching her from a distance. "Why, why is he always here?" she thought to herself. "Ayuzawa, I like you," Usui's words echoed in her mind. She quickly slammed the tea cups on the table.

"Misaki….chan?" their frightened faces stared at her as she quickly placed their food on the table as an evil aora released from her body.

She rushed to the back as her shift was over to change back into her regular clothes. She leaned her head against her locker, breathing heavily. "Dammit, this fever's getting worse." She exhaled in an attempt to compose herself.

She began her regular walk home, feeling weaker by the second. "I made it this far, I can't give up," she reassured herself, speeding up the pace.

Her body began to shiver. The further she walked, the harder it was for her to see. Suddenly, she lost her balance and the world began to darken by the second.

"Ayuzawa!" she heard from a distance as she collapsed onto the ground.

She awoke in a familiar room. She quickly sat up, "Us-Us-Us-Usui's place?" she shouted in shock but quickly covered her mouth as she realized Usui was sitting beside her, fast asleep. Her face was red in embarrassment.

She got up from the couch quietly and covered him in the blanket, not realizing that she paused to admire him as he slept. She shook her head to snap out of it and walked out to the balcony.

"Mother must be worried," she sighed.

She leaned her head against the palm of her hand. "Why is he always going out of his way for me?" she thought to herself.

She gripped onto the rail and closed her eyes to take in the night's breeze.

"I really am pathetic aren't I?" she sighed. She decided this would be a good opportunity to sneak out of Usui's place and head back home.

She quickly stepped back into the room and picked up her bag from the ground. She looked up to make sure Usui was still asleep and let out a sigh of relief as she noticed he still was.

As she quickly put her jacket on, she accidently hit her leg against the edge of the coffee table. Her body froze and she slowly looked to see if Usui had woken up, he was still asleep. She rubbed her leg in pain but managed to make her way to the door.

She quietly put her shoes back on and began to unlock the door.

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?"

Her body froze instantly at the sound of his voice.

"Huh?" she shouted, surprised to see Usui sitting up on the couch, wide awake. "Usui… Uhm.. Uh… Well in case you didn't know, I don't live here! I need to get back home before my mother realizes and-"

"I already informed your mother," he quickly replied.

"WH-WH-WHAAT? WHAT THE HELL DID YOU TELL HER?" she shouted, her face completely red with fury.

"Don't worry, I spoke to Hanazono and had her tell a little lie to your mother for me," he grinned.

"Tch… Why didn't you just take me home?" she asked.

"I didn't want your mother to worry."

"Wouldn't she worry more this way?" she growled.

"I just wanted to take care of Ayuzawa. Like she took care of me," he smiled.

She leaned against the door and grabbed her chest. She started to breath heavily again. "I can handle things just fine… on my own. You don't need to be my hero every time you know."

"You weren't fine when you collapsed on the ground. You expected me to just leave you there?" he asked as he walked over to her.

She placed her face onto the palms of her hands as she began to feel dizzy again.

"Besides, you are in no condition to go out. _You _are not permitted to," he said while he stood over her and placed his hand against the door.

"Permitted? Like I really need your permission!" she shouted. She attempted to push him away from her but her strength quickly slipped through her fingers. "Stupid….. Usui," she mumbled, her head falling against his chest.

* * *

She awoke to the sun beaming against her face. She came to her senses as she remembered she was in Usui's place. "School!" she yelled in her head but remembered it was Saturday. She sighed in relief. She looked around frantically and then realized she was lying on top of Usui. "Son of a…" she growled.

She paused to see him sound asleep. He really was an attractive guy aside from his annoying behavior. She was afraid to wake him up if she moved. She laid her head back on his chest and grumbled. "Why… Why does he have this effect on me…?" her face red in embarrassment.

She didn't realize he was awake, staring down at her.

"Usui…" she let out and fell asleep. Her body snuggling on his.

He smiled and kissed her head, "Ayuzawa".

* * *

End of Chapter!

Reviews pleasers! ^_^


	2. Feelings

Hello lovely readers! Finally I've released the second chapter! Are you excited? Tehee ^_^

Thank you so much for your reviews, I really appreciate them.

* * *

**Chapter Two: Feelings**

*Poke, poke, poke*

Misaki awoke to Usui poking her cheek with a chopstick.

She grumbled and shot up. She covered herself in the blanket and scrunched up at the edge of the couch.

"Mornin' prez," Usui grinned.

He approached her and pressed his forehead against hers. She could smell the sweet scent of his freshly washed hair. "You still have a fever"

"I'm sorry…" she looked away.

"Sorry, for what?" he asked as he moved her head to look at his direction.

She kept her eyes away, refusing to gaze into his.

"I'm always troubling you," she mumbled.

"Think of it this way prez, you need me as much as I need you. So it's no trouble at all," he smiled.

She couldn't help but feel a bit annoyed by his statement.

He moved his face closer to hers. His lips were barely an inch away from hers.

She could feel his cool breath reach her lips which sent shivers through her body. She began to breathe heavier. Her lips longed to feel his. "What is coming over me?" she thought to herself. "Why does my body react so much?"

"A-yu-zawa.." he let out.

She froze for a moment, the temptation to kiss him suddenly provoked her. She quickly turned away.

He placed his hand on her cheek to move her face toward his and softly kissed her.

She accepted this with immense satisfaction. The warmth from his kissed traveled to the rest of her body. She snapped out of the trance and pushed him away. "Enough... Enough of this!" she shouted and got up from the couch.

Usui, wearing a white loosely buttoned shirt and a pair of khakis, leaned back on the couch to look at her.

"This little game you play with my emotions… I don't know what you're trying to do..." she grabbed him by the collar, "Enough already!"

Though the expression on his face didn't change, there was still a look of deep concern in his eyes.

"I know I'm stubborn and incapable of saying everything I feel… I know I'm rough and hard-edged but… But you should be able to see clearly that… I have those emotions locked inside me... Toying with me like that is… Unacceptable!" she demanded. Somehow all of her frustrations had build up to the point that she suddenly started crying.

He placed his hand softly on her face and wiped the tears falling from her eyes with his thumb.

"Tch.. Don't think to highly of yourself. These are merely tears of frustration," she raised her brow, releasing her grip from his collar.

"Ayuzawa. Haven't I been the one who directly admitted my feelings from the beginning?" he asked her.

"Yes-"

"Knowing this, you still called out for my help whenever you needed it. You still depended on me while still knowing exactly how I felt about you. And would always have a way for me to be this close to you without getting same attention in return…" He placed his elbow on the couch's arm rest and relaxed his chin on the palm of his hand, "How do you think that makes me feel?"

She looked at him. Her mouth moved but no words came out.

"Could it be that perhaps, the one whose emotions are being toyed with is _me_?" he grinned.

Her eyes widened. "He's right…. He's completely right," she thought to herself.

She let out a sigh. "I'm too tired to rationalize anything. I'd like to shower now. Where's the bathroom?"

He gave her a smirk. He knew she would change the subject. "Straight down the hall. I've already left a fresh towel and a new bar of soap in there for you."

She rushed to the bathroom, not looking back. She quickly closed the door and exhaled. Her heart was still pounding immensely. _"Perhaps it's my emotions being played with?"_ His words echoed in her mind.

"Why? Why didn't I see this before?" she tried to understand.

She turned on the shower. She undressed and stepped in. The hot water trickled down her back as her forehead pressed against the tiles. For some reason, his words hit her deeply.

* * *

The water made her feel so much more relaxed that it's almost as though that incident didn't even happen.

*Knock, knock*

"Prez, are you alright? You've been in there quiet awhile," Usui asked with concern.

Her body jolted as though she had just woken up from a deep sleep.

"Uhh… Yeah! I'll be out in a bit!" she replied.

She turned off the water and dried herself off with the towel. She wrapped her body in the towel and then suddenly, it hit her. "I'm… NAKED!"

"What was that prez?" he asked outside the door.

"What the hell? He's waiting outside? That freakin' pervert," she growled to herself. She went looking for her clothes and noticed they were gone.

*Knock, knock*

"Hello?"

"That bastard took my freakin' clothes! WHAT THE HELL?" she shouted.

Either way, she needed to get out of there and get dressed.

Her body shook up in nerves. Her fingers tickled the door knob contemplating on whether she should open that door. She held her breath and opened the door quickly and closed it behind her.

His eyes widen at the sight of her attempting to cover up her body with her arms even though she was already wearing a towel. He couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

"Wh-what? What's so funny?" she shouted.

"Why are you so nervous?"

"Huh?" she asked.

She leaned against the door and looked down at her feet. "Am I that transparent?" she asked herself.

"Could it be because…" he started to say and he pressed up against her. "Underneath this small towel… Ayuzawa is... Naked," he whispered seductively in her ear.

She pressed her body tightly against the wall, trying to escape his. Her heart raced and her mind was entranced by his glistening eyes.

"I.. uh.. S-so what? I would be dressed if you hadn't taken my clothes away. Besides, I've never been this exposed before a guy before," her cheeks turned red.

"I'm glad," he said as he leaned his head on her bare shoulder.

"Glad?" she asked attempting to look at him.

"Because I'm the only one… You've exposed yourself to," he looked at her and grinned.

Her face became flustered. "Don't get cocky… You make it sound like I'm completely naked! By the way..WHY DID YOU GO IN THE BATHROOM WHILE I WAS SHOWERING AND TAKE MY CLOTHES AWAY? ARE YOU HOPING TO DIE?"

"Ayuzawa," he said.

His eyes looked different now. He gazed down at her more seriously now almost as though he were peering through her soul.

"Wha-"

He leaned down and kissed her. Although this wasn't the first time he's done it, it still sends a shock through her system each and every time.

His lips let go of hers. "Why didn't you stop me this time?"

She remained silent. She didn't even know the answer herself but usually she would come up with one instantly, no matter how bizarre the reason was.

"Well… uhm.. I-"

He smiled and gently ran his fingers through her wet hair. "Ayuzawa. What if I told you that tomorrow, I would be leaving and never coming back? You'd never get the chance to tell me how you feel… Wouldn't you regret it?"

"What? What are you talking about?" she turns away.

His hands began to wonder towards to bottom of the towel.

"Out with it. Why are you so afraid?"

She tried to get out from under him but he was too strong. "What is this all of a sudden?" she asked.

She struggled with him until he finally stepped away from her.

She turned her back from him. "I need to get dressed."

He sighed, "I left your things in the living room"

She walked to the couch where he had already laid out her clothes. The fact that she had to wear the same set of clothes again annoyed her. What annoyed her even more was the fact that he actually snuck into the bathroom to take her clothes out.

"So, aren't you going to change?" he asked and leaned against the wall in the hallway.

Her body jumped. It wasn't the sound of his voice that scared her but the statement he made. "Not when a pervert is watching me!"

He laughed. "I won't look, I promise."

"Liar. Go to the bathroom or something," she ordered.

"No," he said bluntly.

"Fine, I'll go then," she grabbed her clothes and walked toward the bathroom. Before she could walk past him, he grabbed her by her arm and pulled her onto him.

"This again?" she growled.

He began to run his hand up her thigh.

She headbutted him. "PERRRRRVERTTTTTTED OUTERSPACE ALIEN!"

He fell to the ground and laughed.

"Honestly, you're boldness is getting completely out of hand," she scolded him.

"So prez, will you answer my question?"

She ignored him and went into the bathroom to change into her clothes.

She got out and walked back into the living room. Usui was on the couch, looking out the window.

"I'll be heading out now. Sorry for the trouble."

"It was no trouble at all. However, I'm still waiting for your answer," he smirked.

"I wouldn't really call that a question. You just gave me a scenario." She sighed, "Why would I care if you leave anyway?"

"Is that so? I guess that answers it for me then. See you in school on monday prez," he said blankly.

"See ya?" she looked at him, the expression on this face was more serious now.

She left his apartment with so many questions in her head. The tone of his voice before she left made her feel uneasy. He was sad.

When she arrived home, she found that her mother had laid out a bowl of bunny apples in the kitchen. She took one and just when she was about to take a bite, guilt began to settle in. She is instantly reminded of what she said to Usui. "Sorry," she mumbled to herself.

* * *

"Today we are offering a new set of calendars featuring your favorite maid! You must collect 10 gold stars to get one! If you are friendly with your maids and if you purchase our special desert, you may be rewarded with gold stars. Are you all excited to participate?" Satsuki shouted.

"YES-YES-YES!" the idiot trio shouted in delight.

"Not only will we finally get our own picture of the beautiful Misaki-chan but we will have a different one for every month!" Naoya giggled.

"The excitement is just too much!" Ikuto fainted.

"IKUTA!" Naoya and Kurosaki cried in despair.

"We must get our calendar!" Ikuto shouted.

"YES!" Naoya and Kurosaki replied.

The idiot trio jumped around in excitement.

"They're way more energized than usual," Misaki thought to herself.

She scanned the cafe and realized Usui wasn't there. This bothered her.

"Misaki!" Satsuki cried. "Where's Usui?"

"Hm? How should I know where that alien is?"

"Oh no! We needed him to help us out with the deserts. Anyway you can go and find him?"

"Don't we have cooks to do that for us? Why are we always making him do it?"

"Come on Misaki! I'm begging you!"

She sighed. "Fine, I'll go look for him."

"Even when he's not here, he's causing me trouble" she scratched her head.

She went to her locker to change into her clothes. She wondered why he didn't show up. _"Why do I care if you leave anyway?"_ her words echoed in her mind.

"Did that really upset him?" she asked herself.

She ran over to Usui's apartment. A sudden rush of different emotions came over her. She was angry that she had to go see him and ask him to cook at the cafe, she was nervous because she didn't know what to say to him after what she said yesterday and she was sad because she knew that those words had to have hurt him. "Damn that Usui," she growled.

Suddenly she stopped in her tracks. Usui stood at the entrance of his building, serious and quiet.

She hid around the corner and looked at him.

He had an apple in his hand and was staring at it, deep in thought.

Just when she was about to approach him, someone else did. A man dressed in a black suit silently spoke to him.

"Can't I have more time?" she heard Usui ask.

She tried to listen better but couldn't make out the man's response. "What's going on?" she wondered.

Usui stuck the apple in his mouth and walked toward here. The man in the suit walked the opposite direction.

She hid around the corner and peeked slowly to see if he was still walking toward her direction.

"Now who's the stalker?" he grinned.

She jumped and turned around quickly in embarrassment. "Don't do that!"

"Why are you here prez?"

"Satsuki begged me to bring you to the cafe. She wanted you to make deserts or something," she explained.

"Is that so? Sorry but I can't do the favor this time," he said as he took a bite of his apple.

"What? Why not? You're always there? What's stopping you?" she complained.

"Oh I see. You miss me, is that it?" he lifted her chin with his hand.

She slapped his hand away. "Always saying unnecessary things."

"See you later prez," he waved and walked away.

"Wait! Uhm... Uh... About what I said yesterday... It came out wrong. I'm sorry," she muttered.

"Hm? 'Why should I care if you leave?' Is that what you mean?" he asked.

"Yeah that," she said while avoiding eye contact.

"It's okay. I'm not fragile. You can make it up to me some other time. Promise?" he grinned and caressed her face.

Her face turned red.

He laughed and walked away.

"He doesn't seem upset over what I said yesterday," she sighed in relief.

She walked away and looked back to take a quick glance at him. She noticed the expression on his face as he was heading back into his building. He was sad.

* * *

**_END!_**

Uh oh! What's going to happen next? Oh I wonder...

That's the end of this chapter! Expect Chapter 3 to come out soon :D!


	3. Mystery

_Guess who's backkkkk?_

I am sooooooo sorry for being on such a long hiatus. It's so funny because I've had Chapter 3 written for such a long time (in bits and pieces)!

Real life has made it difficult to write - my apologies!

Note: If you've been reading the manga, it may seem that in this chapter I'm going towards a similar route as the story but you'll see soon enough (in upcoming chapters) that I'm taking an alternative approach.

No lemons yet btw - and not for some time. I want the story to be enriched first before anything hot happens.

Please enjoy this chapter! Chapter 4 is most definitely in progress!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Mystery**

"President, most of the preparations have been finalized," Yukimura told her, feeling elated.

"That's good. What do we have so far?" Misaki wondered.

"For starters, all of the decorations have started going up at the gymnasium and arrangements for the catering company have already been set," he explained.

"President, the stage has been set up for the musicians," one of the female students shouted from the hallway.

"Good. Everything seems to be coming along well," she gleamed. "Oh, did the boys from the boxing club gather up enough cherry blossom peddles?" she remembered.

"They did…" Yukimura blushed.

"Why is your face all red?" Misaki asked.

"Well… You're punishment was a little…" he began to say.

"Hmm? What was wrong with it? I just wanted them to understand the feeling of being degraded," she reassured him.

"Did you really have to make them wear those costumes?" Yukimura sighed.

Suddenly the boys burst into the classroom, tears gushing from their eyes. A box full of cherry blossom peddles is placed on top of one of the desks. "We're done…. President."

Fellow members of the council stared at the boys and gasped in disbelief.

The boys were dressed in pink mini-skirts, pink tube tops, white knee high stockings and to top it off, pink bunny ears.

"So do you understand why I made you do this?" Misaki crossed her arms and glared at them.

"All we wanted… Was to see cute girls dressed up for the cherry blossom event… What's so wrong with that?" they sobbed.

"Changing your story? You wanted the girls to be dressed in 'super skimpy little outfits'. How do you feel after wearing super skimpy outfits?" she grilled them.

"But it's so embarrassing for us! People were laughing at us! They even took pictures of us instead of the trees!" they continued.

"And do you think it would have been any different if the girls did it?" she glared.

"Of-Of-course not… They would have looked…" they began to fantasize mid sentence.

Her body began to tremble as her anger grew more furiously. "Tell me… How would they have looked?" she gave a demonic grin.

They shiver in fear, "Degraded… Very degraded."

She calmed herself down, "I hope you've all learned your lesson. Keep your perverted requests to yourself. For that matter, don't even think about it or discuss them. Don't even fantasize them either!" she warned them.

They nodded in agreement.

"President, we're still missing some of the backdrops for the stage," one of the council members alerted her.

"Didn't Usui volunteer to do it?" she asked.

"Actually, President…" Yukimura hesitated.

"What is it?"

"He hasn't been to school lately and we haven't been able to get a hold of him," Yukimura stepped back, nervously holding his clip board in front of him as a shield.

"Put one of these nitwits in charge of it then," she pointed at the bunny herd who were sobbing in the back corner of the classroom.

"She took that better than I thought," Yukimura began to sigh in relief until he can almost see the growing fury surrounding her… "Perhaps I'm wrong…"

'What does that guy take me for? Empty promises and on top of that, skipping school…. He's dead,' she thought to herself while practically ripping the classroom's door off.

"President…" Yukimura muttered as he and the rest of his classmates shivered across the classroom, afraid of what she might do next.

"President has been really scary lately… Usui needs to hurry and come back," he mumbled.

"Usui…." she growled.

* * *

_Later that day..._

She tossed and turned in her bed, constantly reminded of Usui's expression the last time she saw him.

"Why did he look that way?" she wondered. She growled and kicked the sheets off of her bed. "This is aggravating!" she yelled.

She exhaled and picked up her sheets, wrapping it around herself. She snuggled in her bed and mumbled, "Stupid perverted outer space alien."

Eventually she shot up from her bed and quickly changed her clothes. "I need a walk," she concluded.

She walked almost in a daze. She was so exhausted from spending late nights at school, preparing for the mascarade ball. She needed all the sleep she could get but there was too much disturbance floating around in her mind.

As she walked, she suddenly recognized the familiar path.

"EH?" she shouted loudly in disbelief and pedestrians jumped in surprise.

There stood Misaki, in front of Usui's apartment complex.

She shook her head rapidly as if to wake up from a dream but soon realized it was a desperate reality.

She turned around but stopped quickly in her tracks. "I shouldn't…" she told herself but couldn't help but want to know the reason behind his disappearing acts.

As she stepped into the elevator, she did her best to keep her cool. "I'm only checking up on him. No… I'm yelling at him for skipping out on his assignment," she reassured herself.

As she walked down the hallway, a young man stood beside Usui's apartment door.

He was a handsome young man, dressed in a black suit that matched the color of his hair. He looked familiar to her somehow but she was sure he wasn't someone she knew.

She was tempted to turn back, intimidated by his wealthy appearance but quickly decided to proceed anyway.

As she calmly walked over to the apartment, he caught a glimpse of her. His face was serious at first but then gave her a soft smile.

She returned eye contact but figured he wasn't waiting for Usui. As far as she knew, Usui was living on his own.

She bowed respectfully and then went over to ring the bell but the young gentleman blocked her hand with his.

"I'm afraid he's not in at this moment," he told her.

"Excuse me?" she tilted her head.

"Do you know Takumi well?" he asked.

"Uhh.. Well… We're classmates.." she said. 'Takumi?' she thought to herself, feeling strange after hearing the sound of that name.

"Would it be possible for you to relay this message to him for me?" he asked her and handed her an envelope. On the front there was something written in English that she was unable to read.

"Uhh..." she nodded yes and placed it in her pants pocket.

"Also, be sure to tell him that I'll be expecting him to see me very soon," he added.

"What's… Your name?" she asked.

"Oh pardon me. My name is Gerrard. May I ask what your name is?"

"Oh, uh-"

"Ayuzawa, Misaki. She's my girlfriend," Usui appeared at the end of the hallway.

"EH?" she shouted, looking back at Usui in dismay.

He walked over to Misaki and placed his arm around her shoulder. He stared at Gerrard, not paying attention to Misaki's growls and radiating anger.

"Oh, so you weren't hiding from me… Takumi," Gerrard grinned.

"Why are you here?" Usui asked him. The tone of his voice suddenly changed.

"I left the message with your girlfriend, I'll contact you again soon," Gerrard said and walked away. He turned around and waved, "It was a pleasure meeting you, Misaki-chan."

"I'm not his girl-" she started to say.

Usui covered her mouth and waved back at Gerrard with his other hand with an obviously fake smile on his face.

She pulled his hand off of her mouth and gasped for air. "What the hell was that about?" she roared.

Without saying a word, Usui grabbed her and pulled her towards the staircase.

She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

They quickly ran down the stairs as if they were being chased by something.

"What's with you?" she shouted, struggling to pry her arm out from his grip but to no avail. She huffed, blowing strands of her hair away from her face.

They exited through the complex's back entrance. Usui walked in a fast pace, practically dragging Misaki along. "USUI!" she shouted.

They stopped at a bench at the top of a hill top near the apartment complex. The sky was deep blue and dotted with stars. There was a nice view of houses lit up brightly below.

Usui sat down quietly, finally letting go of her arm. He leaned forward and rested his arms on his legs.

She stood there, baffled. "I really don't get you. What makes you think you could just drag me around like that? What the hell was that all about?"

He didn't respond but instead stared blanky towards the view below.

"Not saying anything? What are you-" she started to say.

"Sit," he ordered.

"What?" she laughed in irritation.

He looked up at her, "Please…"

She felt her heart knot up. His facial expression was similar to the one he had that day. It was the sort of expression she knew she needed to take seriously.

She hesitantly sat on the edge of the bench, far away from him.

"That guy… Gerrard? Seems like he isn't from around here… How does he know you?" she attempted to make conversation.

There was only a heavy sigh that escaped from Usui's lips.

"He just seemed persistant…" she continued.

"He's my brother," he said blankly.

"Brother?" she said. She sat quietly, expecting a deeper explanation.

"Same mother, different fathers," he blurted out. He looked up to admire the view.

"Oh… I see…" she responded simply.

She'd never expect such a complicated story to come across her but what else is there to expect from an outer space perverted alien?

He leaned back against the bench, placing his arms cooly behind his neck.

"I almost forgot… Your… Brother… Wanted me to give you this," she handed him the envelope Gerrard had given her.

"Hmm," he mumbled and took the envelope, stuffing it into his pants pocket.

Silence had once again fallen between them.

This sort of atmosphere would always make Misaki heavily uncomfortable.

She sighed and got up from the bench. "Listen. I don't see what the point of me being here is. If this is all there is to it… I'll just-"

Suddenly he grabbed her arm and pulled her in front of him. He hugged her waist, resting his face gently against her belly.

This moment caught her completely off guard, sending a wave of goose bumps throughout her body.

"What are you-" she began to shout, struggling to set herself free.

"Don't leave…" he said.

"What?" she looked down at him, infuriated.

"Stay… " he pleaded softly.

She could feel the vibration of his voice up against her belly. Her heart warmed up and began to beat quickly.

Her emotions went from irritation to pure concern. She didn't know how to react to this other than to give him this moment. She doesn't put up a fight.

With each breathe he took; she grew more concerned for him. This is the first she'd ever see him behave in such a fragile manner. He was always behaving like her hero. She never once thought that he needed saving sometimes too.

She stared down at the top of his head, his blonde hair shined under the street light. She suppressed the urge to caress him and just stood there, completely stiff.

Eventually he lets her go. He got up and smiled, "I'll walk you home."

She stood there, unsure of what to make of this whole situation but just nodded and began to walk.

* * *

_The next day..._

"Has the band rehearsed yet?" she asked as she walked down the school hallway.

"Yes. They sound wonderful!" Yukimura excitedly replied. "Would you like to see how the gymnasium is coming along?" he asked.

"Sure," she agreed and they headed toward the gymnasium.

She walked into the gymnasium and her eyes lit up. It wasn't because of the beautiful decorations but because everyone, including the male students, worked so well together.

"Oh! Misaki-san!" Sakura waved and greeted her.

"Sakura, what brings you here?" she smiled.

"Everything is coming along nicely," Shizuko noted.

"Do you have your outfit ready for the ball tomorrow tonight?" Sakura wondered.

"Hmm not really but I think a tie would be fitting-" she jokingly started to say.

"No! You're supposed to wear a beautiful ball gown. All the girls are... Even though Shizuko probably won't…" Sakura said.

"Was that meant to be some sort of insult?" Shizuko snapped.

"Me? In a ball gown?" Misaki laughs hysterically. "I wouldn't look right in one of those..."

"If only Usui-kun was here, he'd definitely be on my side," Sakura pouted.

"Usui huh," she then realized that he hadn't shown up for school again.

"He's obviously cutting school. Don't you usually get mad at something like this?" Shizuko said.

"Hmm? Yeah I guess," she chuckled and nervously scratched the back of her head.

'Why didn't he show up again?' she wondered.

"President! Help us decide which props to use!" one of the female students shouted.

"Be right there!" Misaki yelled back and ran over to help.

After reviewing all the preparations and doing piles of paper work, she was completely exhausted.

"See you tomorrow president!" her peers waved goodbye as she left.

The cool night breeze whistled through her black hair as she sighed in relief. 'Everything is turning out great,' she thought to herself and smiled.

Although she was excited about the ball, something kept weighing on her heart.

_"What if I leave one day..."_ Usui's statement suddenly popped up in her mind.

"He's lying…" she reassured herself.

* * *

_~MAID CAFÉ~_

"So I heard you were hosting a masquerade ball at your school?" Satsuki glowed.

"Well I wouldn't exactly say I'm hosting it but yes…" she scratched her head.

"Oh I love masquerade balls! The dresses, the masks, the music and the beautiful dancing~! I adore it!" her eyes gleamed. "It just so happens we were supposed to have a masquerade theme at the cafe in a few months. I already have the costumes for everyone. Do you have your outfit of the ball yet?" the elated manager asked.

"No… Not exactly," she hesitated.

"Well then, you're free to use the costume I had ready for you. I think it'll be perfect for you!"

"Oh it's-" her eyes widen at the sight of the over the top gown.

"Don't mind Satskui… You know how she gets.." Erika giggled.

"Yeah… Well.." Misaki sighed.

"Usui-kun will look at you with intense desire and say, '_Thank you… For being so beautiful, Misaki-chan~'_" she sparkled as she pretended to wear a gown and spun around the empty café.

They all stared at the manager, astounded at her disillusionment.

"Usui-kun will greet you by saying _'Madam, may I be honored as to have this dance with you'_," she said in an old English accent, "And Misaki should say _'The honor is mine'_" she giggled and twirled.

Misaki gagged and deflated onto the ground.

"Misaki-chan! Are you alright?" the girls ran to her aid while the manager continued to dance and sparkle, completely unaware of the trauma she potentially caused.

"Really… You don't have to-" Misaki mumbled but her injured spirit was too frail to manage to put the words together.

"Not another word! I'll pack it up for you!" the manager runs off.

"She sure is enthusiastic about this isn't she?" Subaru sighed.

"Usui-kun will be your escort right?" Erika nudged Misaki who managed to rise up from her despair.

"Usui? No, I'll be going alone. I have to arrive earlier to make sure everything is in order."

"Here you go Misaki!" the manager triumphantly returned.

"Tha-Thank you," Misaki took the box and looked away to avoid blinding herself with the manager's gleaming light.

"Come to think of it, Usui-kun doesn't come as often as he used to…" Honoka points out.

"Could it be... A lover's quarrel?" Satsuki gasped.

"No!" Misaki replied quickly.

"Misaki always treats Usui-kun so coldly..." Satsuki sobbed as though a dark cloud hung over her head.

"It... Well..." Misaki found it difficult to give her a reason. She couldn't help but agree with the manager.

"Hmm?" the manager whined, tears flowing from her eyes.

"It's nothing. I should be going now... I have more things to look over for the ball," she muttered.

* * *

_~Cherry Blossum Masquerade Ball~_

She looked at her reflection from the mirror in the girl's bathroom, her cheeks red at the sight of her appearance.

The ball gown was a dark red and the corset fit her waist tightly, embroidered in gold and black. It accentuated her body almost perfectly.

"This dress... Is definitely exaggerating!" Misaki's face was in dismay. She was always too preoccupied to get a chance to try on the dress before the event. She heavily regretted this action.

She stepped out of the bathroom, a gloomy aura followed her.

"Ohhh… Misaki-san! You look so cute!" Sakura gleamed.

Her face scrunched up in disgust, "Cute? I am taking this off!"

"Nooo don't! Plus, what kind of President doesn't fully participate in the event? Wouldn't that raise a few questions?" Sakura suggested.

"And not to mention, you'd be naked if you take that off here," Shizuko pointed out.

She sighed and placed her hand over her face in deep embarrassment. "Well then, let's go inside…"

The gymnasium was decorated beautifully. Candles lit the entire room, cherry blossom peddles were scattered onto the tables and the band played enchanting music on the stage.

All of the girls were dressed up in beautiful ball gowns, their hair fixed, face made up and elegant masks covered their eyes. The boys were dressed surprisingly well in tuxedos, gloves and had their hair styled nicely.

"Isn't it amazing Misaki-san? Everyone really got into the spirit!" Sakura smiled at her.

Misaki couldn't help but smile at the result of everyone's hard work.

"President, you're here!" Yukimura ran to her, out of breath.

She chuckles, "Of course, why wouldn't I be?"

"Misaki-san, you forgot to put on your mask," Shizuko whispered to her.

"Oh yeah," she slipped it on and exhaled.

"President, come make the intro," a female student signaled her up onto the stage.

She nodded and walked up to the stage, folding her hands elegantly in front of her.

"Welcome everyone to the first annual Cherry Blossom Masquerade Ball!"

Everyone applauded.

"MISAKI-CHAN~!" the three idiots shouted simultaneously.

She shot them a cold glance and they froze in place.

"Not only does this night mark the first time a ball has ever been held in this school, but it also marks the celebration of us becoming a coed school. Thank you to all who helped in the preparation of this event. Your time and dedication resulted in something remarkable. Please have a good time and enjoy your evening," she bowed and everyone applauded.

Her eyes scanned the room, no Usui in sight. Disappointment came over her but she quickly shook it off. She walked off the stage and sighed.

The orchestra began to play a soft ballad. Everyone mingled and chatted.

"Why isn't he here? It doesn't help that he's everyone's main topic of discussion lately," she thought to herself. "That creature has everyone brainwashed," she concluded.

Eventually everyone paired up to dance. She couldn't help but feel lonely.

Suddenly someone takes her by the hand and pulls her to the dance floor.

Her eyes widened and her fist balled up but the mysterious guy grabs her fist before she could land a hit.

"Us-sui?" she muttered.

"Shhh," he whispered in her ear.

She tried to pull away but his grip was too strong.

"What are you doing Us-" she began to say but lost her train of thought as he pulled her up against him

He placed his right hand on her waist and held her closely. "Keep it down," he whispered.

Her face turned red. She was so close to him that she could feel his heart beat. It was at a regular pace. Unlike hers which was beating faster by the second.

"What are you doing?" she whispered.

"I wanted to have the first dance with Prez," he smiled.

"But why be this way? It's like you're hiding from someone," she wondered.

He didn't answer. Instead he just gazed at her as they danced. He was wearing black a suit with a high collar and a red silky scarf. A gold and black feathery mask covered his eyes. He unexpectedly matched her.

"This must have been the manager's doing," she realized.

"Hmm?" he asked.

But she shook her head and they continued."

The scent of his cologne surrounded her, scent she was sure to always remember.

She opened her mouth as if to say something but she was so captured by the moment that only a breath slipped out.

They danced together naturally, their bodies almost floating on musical notes.

"I really thought... You weren't coming," she mumbled.

He held her closer and smiled.

The song ended and so their dance was over. She bowed, too embarrassed to meet his eyes.

"Usui... Are you-"

"President, were already out of appetizers. Did we store extra?" one of the male students alerted her.

"Yes. I left a box by the storage closet in the kitchen. It should be there," she answered.

She turned around quickly to speak to Usui but he was gone. "Where did he..."

The music started up again. She was both disappointed and confused.

"Like a ghost... He just came and went," she said to herself.

"Misaki-san?" Sakura looked at her, waving her hand in front of her.

"Huh?" Misaki awoke from her musical dream.

"Are you alright? You seem a little out of it" Sakura asked with concern.

"I'm fine. Just a little tired. Go and have fun, don't worry about me," she reassured her, letting out a little chuckle.

She decided to go get some air so she stepped outside. She glanced up at the moon which was glowing beautifully.

She stood there for awhile, trying to make sense of what just happened. She then heard the sound of voices nearby.

Concerned that it was possibly some of the male students up to no good again, she quietly walked toward the direction of the voices. She hid herself behind a tree to catch a glimpse of who it was and realized it was Usui and Gerrard.

"Stay away from her," Gerrard warned him.

"Why are you interfering?" Usui asked, his tone showed slight irritation.

"Brother, you know it's time for you to return," Gerrard said.

"And if I refuse?" Usui smirked.

"You should know the consequences of that." Gerrard grinned.

"The way you show your affection is certainly admirable," Usui laughed sarcastically.

"That Misaki girl. She's only getting in the way. Like a pebble stuck on the bottom of a shoe," Gerrard said.

"A pebble?" Usui grabbed him by the collar without a second thought.

Gerrard smirked and let out a slight chuckle, "That Misaki... She's really something. She squeezed her way into your mind, getting you so entranced by her that you'd actually go against your family like this. I never imagined history would repeat itself."

Usui roughly let go of his collar. "What are you saying?"

Gerrard adjusted his collar and tightened up his tie. "You're behaving just like mother."

"Gerrard..." Usui groaned.

"She was too much of a dreamer… Enough to make certain selfish decisions… For that man," he continued.

Misaki listened in dismay. "That bastard.." she was ready to charge towards him and break him apart but held back her growing temptation.

Gerrard looked at Usui and smiled. He signaled a car parked a few feet away and a man stepped out to open the passenger door. "I wonder how long this game of yours will last," he said as he stepped into the car.

Usui fixed himself up and walked toward Misaki's direction.

She frantically attempted to hide herself beside the tree, hoping he wouldn't spot her while knowing full well that he will.

Gerrard drove off and smirked as he noticed her.

'He didn't see me?' She exhaled and moved away from the tree.

Suddenly someone behind her grabbed her waist and covered her mouth. She struggled, trying to set herself free but to no avail.

"Shhh,", he whispered.

She relaxed her body as she recognized the scent.

"You really are something," he said and gently moved his hand away from her mouth.

"Usui..." she mumbled.

"You shouldn't be out here alone Prez," he warned her.

"I don't need to hear that from you," she said as she pushed him away from her.

He grabbed a hold of her arm and pulled her up against him.

Her head rested against his chest. She felt his heart beat moving steadily.

"Ayuzawa..."

"What are you-" she started to say.

He lowered his head and kissed her forehead, "I'm sorry."

She looked up instantly, "Why are things turning out this way?"

His eyes widened. He held her tighter. "I'm sorry. Please don't pay any mind to what he said."

"Though he insulted me, this isn't the reason I dislike him," she said.

She stepped away and looked up at him, her face glowing beautifully under the moonlight.

"The fact that he and your family completely disregard your feelings... It's for that reason I dislike him," she said.

"Ayuzawa..."

"Though it may seem that at times, I am just like him... Ignoring your feelings..." she started to say.

"No. You aren't like him at all," he reassured her. "He's a better stalker than you."

She shot him a cold look, "I am no stalker!"

He laughed. His smile instantly made her face turn red. She couldn't help but notice how attractive his smile was.

She looked down at her mask. 'How I could I possibly recognize your feelings when... When I could hardly recognize my own?' She thought to herself.

He placed his hand gently onto her face.

She looked at him in confusion.

"The face you make when I look directly into your eyes. Even though you're unable to tell me, with just this I already know". He leaned over, his face just centimeters away from hers, "You like me."

Parked a few distances away, Gerrard looked over at Usui and Misaki and smiled, "Rebellious until the very end, huh Usui."

* * *

And done! I know the wait was rather long but alas you have your chapter! Chapter 4 is in progress (I can hear the boos already) but I'll do my very best to get that up for you :)


	4. A Bunny's War

Yay! Chapter 4 is here! Woop woop! :D

This is a pretty simple chapter but there are some little hints for future reveals presented here so it's still a valuable read.

Enjoy!

*I do not own Maid Sama.*

* * *

**Chapter Four: A Bunny's War**

"Okay let's try this again..." She told herself while dicing the apple, trying to make bunny ears, Usui's favorite.

She growled, unsatisfied with the result. "Why can't I get this right?"

"Misaki?" her mother popped in,

"Oh? Okaasan... Uhm... I'm just..." she tried to explain.

"Trying to make bunny apples?" She giggled and walked over to Misaki's scraps of apples.

Her face turned red. "Trying..."

"Here, I'll help you," she suggested while taking an apple and cutting it into bunny ears.

"No it's okay, I can-"

"It's no bother. Mothers are supposed to do these sorts of things with their daughters, right?" she smiled warmly and gave Misaki a gently nudge.

"I guess so..." Misaki chuckled and looked carefully at how her mother perfectly cut the apples.

"Are you making these for Usui-kun?" her mother wondered.

"Yes... No... I mean..." Misaki blushed.

Her mother laughs. "It's okay. I like him."

"It's not like that..." she sighed.

Together they started cutting apples, shaping them into bunny ears.

'Maybe with this, he'll feel better,' she thought to herself.

**_-Flashback-_**

He stepped forward and placed his hand gently onto her face, "You like me."

Her eyes met his and a sudden wave of embarrassment came over her.

"Don't make your mind up over such ridiculous things... I... I hate you!" She pushes him away roughly. "No... I mean... She growls. Why do you always go this far?" she grumbled.

"Ayuzawa..." he said softly.

"Every time I try to comfort you in some way, you have to go and say things like that..." she complained.

She storms away from him. 'Why? Why did I just do that? What am I so afraid of?'

**xXx**

"Misaki? Misaki?" her mother called out.

"Huh? Oh sorry. I was daydreaming a bit," Misaki smiled brightly.

'I don't hate you... Usui...' she thought to herself.

She placed the small plastic container with the bunny apples deep inside her bag, making sure it's kept hidden so that no one at school might come across it.

As she rushed out of her home, she noticed a black car in the distance. 'Is that…?' she began to wonder but decided to keep her suspicions aside.

"Young master," the driver said.

"I'd like for you to do a bit of research for me Cedric," Gerrard smiled as he looked at Misaki leave her home.

"Of course," Cedric smiled, already knowing what Gerrard's plan was.

~ACHOO!~ Misaki sneezed and continued on her walk to school.

* * *

Misaki's eyes were blank at the sight of the large pile of paper work on the desk.

"President…" Yukimura mumbled.

"How.." she began to say. "HOW DID IT GET THIS BAD?"

"We tried to get some of it done but it's just so overwhelming," Yukimura awkwardly chuckled.

"Tried?" she growled.

"Eh…" He looked away.

"Not a problem..," she sighed. "I'll get it done today."

"But President how can-"

"I'll get it done. Go on home" she reassured him and smiled.

"Thank you so much President," he bowed and left.

She opened her bag to get her pen and noticed the plastic container. "Guess it'll have to be some other time," she told herself.

She began her stack of work, fully prepared to stay late at night.

She stepped out of the school and let out a light breath of exhaustion. Her hands were sore from all of the papers she had to sign.

As she walked home she noticed the black car again.

This time she knew it was as she thought. "Gerrard," she mumbled.

She walked over to the car and knocked on the passenger window.

He rolled down the window, "Well I guess catching you off guard is certainly out of the question."

"Black car, black tinted windows.. Are you a mobster or something?" she joked.

He smirked, "So you're unimpressed?"

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Do I really have to tell you?" he looked up at her.

"Please do," she shot back.

"Well won't you come in then," he said as Cedric opened the other passenger door for her.

She thought it over for a moment and tried to rationalize things. 'This guy needs to be put in his place,' she concluded and proceeded into the car.

"Shall we go for coffee or tea?" he suggested.

"Let's just get to the point," she said as she crossed her arms.

He chuckled. "Very well then," he leaned back and looked at her, "By now I assume you know a bit about Takumi's background."

"A bit," she replied.

"So you already know that both of you come from two different worlds?"

"Correct. So the part about you getting to the point... I'm still waiting," she snapped.

He smirked. "To make this long drag of a story short, you need to keep away from him. As long as he holds our family's name he also holds our family's reputation."

"He's the one to decide on who he should communicate with. He was born into your family but he should not carry the heavy burden of his family name. A family who prefers to sacrifice what little happiness he may have to keep up your 'perfect' appearance," she argued, "Should be the ones to keep away from him."

"You are much more intuitive than I expected. I'm impressed. However this does not change anything. It's not a matter of choice, it's a matter of duty," he told her while he adjusted the cufflinks from his sleeves.

'Well then, I will make it my duty to protect Usui from unhappiness,' she thought to herself, feeling confident that she could not be shaken by Gerrard.

"Is this some sort of threat?" she asked, acting oblivious.

"Oh the endless circles you and Usui like to create, unable to find the exit right in front of you," he pointed out.

'Eh?' she looked at him strangely.

"I had no expectations of you listening to me at all but I will encourage you to do so," he warned her.

"And if I don't?" she shot back.

"I have no doubt that you will. You're underestimating me greatly. I hope you are prepared," he rested his chin onto his hand.

"I know you don't know me very well but my reputation as the 'Demon President' is accurate to whom I am outside of school as well," she smirked.

And with that, they declared war.

* * *

**_The next day_**

She sat at the kitchen table and stared intensely at the container with the bunny apples she had made for Usui the day before.

'Why do I feel so nervous suddenly?' she wondered as she dropped her head onto the table. 'Was it right to challenge Gerrard like that?' she started feeling insecure.

"Shouldn't you be off to school already?" her sister asked softly.

Misaki shot up from the table, stuffed the container back into her bag and ran out of the house, tripping over the broken floor board in the process. She growled, "How did that mess up again? Stupid Usui!"

She ran to school and instinctively looked to see if the black car was around again but sighed in relief to see that it wasn't.

As she arrived at the entrance, she crashed into somebody. "Oh! I'm sorry!" she apologized and continued to run but could no longer move forward. 'Eh?' she thought.

She looked back to see that Usui had grabbed onto the back of her shirt.

"Prez shouldn't ignore me like that," he whispered into her ear, sending shivers down her body.

"Perverted outerspace alien!" she shouted and pulled herself out of his grip.

"Aren't you late Prez?" he asked in a cheeky way.

"That makes two of us!" she growled and dragged him by the ear.

"Misaki-san!" Sakura shouted, sounding very elated as she and Shizuko entered Misaki's classroom.

It was already lunch break so most of the students were out and about. Misaki stood behind to fix up the classroom a bit.

"Hey Sakura and Shizuko, what brings you here?" she leaned back against the table.

"We were waiting for you, you didn't show up for lunch," Sakura pouted.

She looked at the clock and gasped, "I'm sorry I didn't realize…"

"Not a problem Misaki-san. We've brought you food," Shizuko had already placed Misaki's lunch on a desk with utentisils and a fruit drink.

"Wow, you really went all out didn't you? Thank you," Misaki smiled brightly.

She sat down and began to eat her food.

"Have you seen the photos from the dance? A few of the girls and I went and posted them on the bulletin board," Sakura said , "Except this one.." she handed her a photo.

"Hm?" she mumbled. Her mouth was completely full. She hadn't realized just how hungry she was.

She looked at the photo. It was of her dancing with Usui on the night of the dance. 'How did they manage to capture this?' she wondered.

"Who is that anyway?" Sakura wondered.

"My guess is Usui-kun," Shizuko said.

"It's a secret," Misaki teased and smiled at the photo.

She waved goodbye at her friends and noticed Usui talking to a girl at the end of the hallway.

"Not again…" she said and marched over to him.

Before she could reach him, the female student ran off with tears shedding from her eyes.

Misaki was furious.

"Usui… How many times have I told you? Why must you always-" she began to say when suddenly he leaned over, his face dangerously close to hers.

"Why must I what?" he smiled.

"Y-y-y-you are al-al-always…" she pushed him away and huffed. "Can't you just be normal? Just once?" She gathered back her composure.

"Normal? What's normal?" he joked and made a plain face.

She sighed. "On top of your terrible habit of inflicting emotional pain to those innocent female students, you will also have to face punishment for the days you've skipped school," she crossed her arms, "Thought you'd get away with it, right?"

"Punishment?"

"I believe after school cleaning duties should be good for now," she told him.

"You know…" he began to say as he walked closer to her. "I still am the keeper of Ayuzawa's secret."

She laughed, "I'm not even worried over that anymore. It's not a-"

"Hey, want to go to this maid café with me today?" he began to ask a male student, "I know this really good place-"

She grabbed his shirt collar and dragged him away in full fury, "I should kill you!"

"You wouldn't believe me," he pouted.

"Never mind that and get to class. Your punishment starts today," she warned him and walked off to class.

She trotted back to class, stomping her feet in frustration. As she arrived at her desk, she was surprised to find a single lily placed on top of it. "What is this?" she asked out loud.

"It was there before we got here," Yukimura whispered to her.

'Was it from the idiot?' she wondered.

As everyone left the school, she went to go make sure Usui stayed behind for his punishment.

When she walked into his classroom, prepared to give him a beating, she spotted him wearing a scarf on his head and an apron.

He leaned up against his desk and smiled at her, "I can be obedient… Unlike _certain_ people"

She started laughing hysterically.

He looked at her in confusion and felt somewhat embarrassed.

"Was the outfit really necessary?" she tried to ask seriously but bursted out in laughter again.

"I'm glad I can make you laugh," he pouted.

She tried to catch her breathe and remembered. 'Should I ask him?'

She decided to keep quiet. If he _was_ the one to leave the lily, he'd tell her eventually.

She silently reached into her bag and took out the plastic container. She handed it over to Usui.

"Hm?" he mumbled and took the container. He smiled warmly.

"I uh… I'm sorry about… That night… You know..." she struggled to say.

He walked over to her and gently kissed her on the cheek.

She flinched. "Wha-"

"You have a small bruise there," he caressed it with his thumb.

"Oh… Yeah I fell today… Looks like you aren't the best handyman after all," she explained, her face turned red in embarrassment.

"Thank you for the apples. Although they look a bit old," he noted.

Her eyes widen at the sight of the brown apples. They were more than a day old, after all.

She felt disappointed until she heard a small crunch.

She looked up to see Usui with a bunny apple in his mouth.

"It's still sweet, like Ayuzawa," he smiled.

She felt warm and happy in this moment.

"_You__'__re __underestimating __me__greatly. __I __hope __you __are __prepared,__" _Gerrard's statement echoed in her mind.

'I'm not scared,' she thought to herself. 'I can handle it.'

* * *

**END OF CHAPTER 4!**

I have already started writing Chapter 5 so stay tuned for that. Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews! I'm glad you enjoy what I've written so far!

Happy gobble gobble!

**_*DF*_**


	5. Suspicion

Chapter 5 is here! Yay! [insert applause here]

I didn't take that long, right? :D

I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Suspicion**

She sat at her desk and stared at the three lilies she placed into a small vase. She rustled her hair and rubbed her temple. 'What's with this?' she pondered.

It was Saturday and the day was beautifully sunny. Sakura had invited her to a Yumemishi concert but she really wasn't into that sort of fan obsessive atmosphere.

"Oneesan?" her sister nudged her.

"Hmm?" Misaki replied in a zombie-like state.

"Would you mind going out to exchange these coupons? I'm expecting a package today so I don't want to miss it," Suzuna asked while she handed Misaki a small booklet of coupons.

"Eh? Uh… Alright," she agreed. She wanted to stay in but the day was too nice to waste so she figured a nice walk wouldn't hurt.

* * *

She left the super market with three large bags of toilet paper. She sighed. 'Suzuna is really getting out of hand with this hobby,' she concluded.

She threw the bag over her shoulder, hoping it would make it easier. Her legs wobbled with each step and the beautifully bright sun beamed dramatically onto her head which, in turn, caused her to sweat immensely. "Huh?" she said as she felt the bags suddenly get lighter.

"It's a real treat bumping into prez on a Saturday," Usui smiled as he looked down at Misaki.

"Eh… Usui... Uh… Thanks?" she said nervously.

"Shall we?" he suggested.

She thought about it for a moment but rejected the idea of allowing him the opportunity to enter her home. Even though he has before, the circumstances between them are much more different, due to the many events that have occurred during the past two months.

"Uh… There's no need… I can… Manage..." she assured him as she used her monstrous strength to fling the bags over her shoulders. In an instant, she dashed over to her house.

* * *

She dropped the bags onto the floor of her doorway and gasped for air.

"Welcome back..." Suzuna said, "Oh and you brought Usui-kun with you?"

"EH?" She shouted in disbelief at the sight of Usui who stood cooly behind her, a bag slung over his shoulder.

"Well I couldn't allow prez to carry all of this without help," He placed a bag on the floor beside the other ones.

'Crap... Must have left that one behind...' she face palmed and sighed heavily.

* * *

They sat at her kitchen table, silently.

Usui took a sip of the instant tea Misaki had prepared for him and stared blankly at her.

He continued this routine, no expression on his face.

"Why are you still here?" she growled and slammed her hand onto the table, causing one of the little legs to fall off.

"Well I ran all the way here while carrying that heavy bag. I needed a rest," he shrugged.

She then realized that the table was back to its original form. Usui had fixed it so fast, she didn't even notice it.

She rubbed the back of her neck, annoyed by his cool demeanor. More than anything, she was nervous having him around. "Well… You're an alien and aliens don't need rest… So go!" She got up and pointed to the doorway, her arm shaking in agitation.

He pouted, "When Ayuzawa was over at my home, I didn't force her to leave. In fact, I even let her spend the nig-"

She quickly muffled his mouth. "Secret, secret, secret," she warned him. She stood there for a moment and exhaled. She stepped back and glared at him. 'I need to cool off,' she concluded.

"I'll be right back a moment," she said as she headed up to her room.

She flopped onto her bed and squirmed. She already knew he took a pleasure out of making her nervous but she couldn't help but react to his teasing. She sat back up and looked at the lilies.

"I need to ask him about that," she said to herself.

"Ask about what?" he asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice.

He stood outside her doorway, his hands in his pockets and his head tilted to one side.

"Whuh-whuh-what are you doing up here?" she asked him nervously.

"You left suddenly so I wanted to make sure you weren't angry… Though you always seem to be angry about something," he pointed out.

"Well then quit teasing me so much!" she shouted.

"Teasing?" He walked inside and closed the door behind him.

'What the hell is he doing?' she wondered. She feared her last comment may have been an invitation for more of his tormenting behavior. She couldn't help but be reminded of the incidents that have occurred in his apartment that time.

He walked over towards the bed and sat beside her.

She instantly moved away from him.

He moved in closer and smiled, "Do I make you nervous? Ayuzawa?"

She couldn't answer him.

He placed his hand against her face, caressing it.

She let out a gasp and quickly covered her mouth, surprised at her uncontrolled reaction.

She attempted to get up from the bed but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back beside him, practically on top of his lap.

"Why can't I sit next to prez?" he asked casually.

"Wh-wh-why do you have to sit so close and do this?" she blurted out.

"Hmm?" he said, "Do what?"

"You… That… With that look…" she replied nervously.

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and lowered his face beside hers. "There you go, Ayuzawa. You can't see my face anymore," he whispered softly.

The warmth of his breathe made her nerves go wild. "Ho-how is this better?" she grumbled as she tried to push him away from her but to no avail.

She froze as she felt his arm wrap slowly around her small waist.

He held her tightly, placing his lips softly against her neck.

The feeling of his lips instantly excited her. She began breathing heavier with each kiss to her neck. "Usui…" she whimpered. "Stop…"

Her face became flushed, 'What's with this guy?'

He lifted his head and turned towards her face, his lips slightly grazing hers, "Are you sure you want me to stop?"

As much as something inside of her wanted to continue, this was too much for her, especially considering the fact that her sister could easily walk in on them.

She pushed him away and told him firmly, "Yes, I'm sure. Enough."

He smiled and obediently moved away from her. "What is it that you wanted to ask?"

She paused for a moment, unsure of what he was talking about. She was still flustered from what had just happened. 'How can he behave so cooly after that?' her inner self exclaimed.

"Have you seen… Those before?" she pointed towards the lilies on her desk.

"A bra? A few… I think it's pretty sexy of you to own black underwear," he replied.

Her eyes widen. She had forgotten that she had tossed her bra on her chair the night before. She scanned her room and noticed a few other articles of clothing lying around. She quickly fixed everything up and tossed it into a laundry basket.

She exhaled. "I meant these," she picked up the vase and moved it close to his face to show him the lilies.

"I don't quite understand…" he gave her a look of confusion.

"For the past two weeks, someone has been leaving a lily on my desk. There was never a note so I'm trying to figure out who's been leaving them," she explained. "It's pretty infuriating, actually."

"So you think that I'm the culprit?" he asked and smiled.

"Well… uhm.." she began to say.

"Thank you for thinking of me. Unfortunately, those aren't from me," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

'They're not?' she thought to herself. 'Then… Who?' She placed the lilies back onto her desk and looked out of her window, unsure of what to think.

Then there was a knock on her door. "Oneesan…" She heard her sister call for her.

Misaki rushed to open the door but Usui took it upon himself to open the door.

She wasn't fast enough to reach the door and instead crashed onto her bed. As a result, her hair was in disarray and she was out of breathe, "Eh… Yes, Suzuna?" She giggled awkwardly as Suzuna looked inside to see Misaki's exhausted face.

"I just wanted to know if Usui-kun wanted a snack."

"No he-" she began to say but her sister had already walked away.

"She's bringing up a few things for us to snack on," he told her.

'How did he even…' her eyes widened in confusion.

"You're becoming even sneakier than your brother," she sighed as she sat up and adjusted her hair.

Usui's face instantly changed, along with his aura. He became serious.

"I'm sorry I mentioned him…" she realized the reason for his sudden change in attitude.

He walked over to her. He placed his hands on each side of her and stared intently into her eyes, "Ayuzawa…"

"Wh-what?" she answered, feeling irritated and flustered at his close proximity. 'Not this again…'

"Why is he on your mind?" he interrogated her.

"Huh? Uh..." she began to say.

"Why would you bring _him_ up," a look of disgust appeared on his face.

"Well he _has_ been showing up a lot lately… Like at the ball and stuff," she tried to explain.

'Stop it Misaki!' she warned herself. The last thing she wanted was for him to find out she had spoken to Gerrard without his knowledge. Her eyes tried to escape from his serious blue eyes.

"And stuff? Aside from your first encounter with him, have you seen him any other time?" he asked her in a very stern tone.

'Don't look at him, don't look at him,' she coached herself. "No," she answered.

"I don't believe you," he said and lifted her head up to look at him.

She looked directly into his eyes and gathered enough willpower to remain calm, "I'm telling you the truth." She hoped she fooled him.

He looked at her for a bit longer, as if to analyze her response. "Okay," he said plainly and stepped away from her. He leaned up against the wall and crossed his arms.

Her inner-self jumped for joy, relieved she managed to pull through without the truth being uncovered.

"Why are you so worried anyway?" she asked. 'Maybe he can give me more information,' she thought.

"Don't communicate with him at all. That's all I'll say," he warned.

"Here's some snacks," her sister came in holding a dish with a variety of different snacks, likely collected from several sales.

"Thank you," Usui said and placed the plate onto Misaki's desk.

The atmosphere felt tense.

They sat there for awhile and Usui looked at her with his "~puhhhhh~" face.

"Usu-"

She began to say.

"~puhhhhh~"

'What's with this idiot?' the inner Misaki shook her fist in anger.

It got silent.

"~puhh–"

"Will you cut that out?" she shouted and got up abruptly, feeling ticked off.

He smiled and stood up. "I should get going now."

She regained her cool and led him downstairs. "So you're really not the one who sent the flowers?" she asked again, thinking he may be acting coy with her.

"Nope," he answered simply.

He waved goodbye as he left her home.

She went back to her room and collapsed on her bed but instantly blushed as she recalled the moments that had occurred earlier.

She rubbed her neck gently and still felt the kisses he had left behind. Her heart instantly began beating at a faster pace, her chest felt warm and her face turned redder. She shook her head as she realized her behavior. "He's driving me crazy," she growled.

She then began to wonder about Gerrard. It's been over a week since she had her encounter with him and he has yet to take any action against her.

* * *

"Young master," Cedric said as handed over a folder to Gerrard.

Gerrard reviewed it and smiled. "This is becoming interesting," he said as he looked at a photo of Misaki in her maid uniform.

"Shall I take you there?" Cedric suggested.

"No need," Gerrard replied. "Giving her a false sense of security will work much better for the plan I'm going to set in motion."

Gerrard reached for his cell phone and placed a call. "Hello. - Yes it has been awhile. - There's a job I'd like to give you that I know you will enjoy. Would you be able to meet with me today?- Yes that time is perfect- I'll pick you up- Bye."

He hung up the phone and smiled, "I hope you are prepared, Ayuzawa Misaki."

* * *

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN!**

So there's the end of Chapter 5. I'd love to hear your thoughts. I'm thinking of responding to comments starting next chapter. Good idea? :)

So I've already started on Chapter 6 so hopefully you won't need to wait long for that one.

Thanks for reading! 3

_**~DF~**_


	6. Restless

_MERRY CHRISTMAS! Or HAPPY HOLIDAYS! _(*^▽^*)

Chapter 6 is here! This time I took a different approach and gave you a special treat - writing from the point of view of Usui!

For the record, it gets slightlyyyyyy explicit (not much) so beware!

Enjoy & a special thank you to those who are following and favoriting my story! I'm glad you've enjoyed it so far!

Oh - I do not own Maid-Sama blah blah*

Anyways, onto the chapter!

* * *

**Chapter Six: Restless**

He entered his apartment with many thoughts running through his mind. "She's acting strange…" he noticed.

He fell back onto his couch and relaxed for a bit. Eventually his eyes began feeling heavy and he fell asleep.

_**"That boy will only cause us more trouble. It's becoming too much work to cover him up. We cannot afford to allow any disgraceful things to potentially affect this corporation," the old woman explained.**_

_**"Then what shall we do?" the man asked as he took a puff of his cigar.**_

_**"Get rid of him. Get rid of the boy," the old woman demanded.**_

He awoke to the cool breeze brushing against his face. He realized he had fallen asleep.

He got up and stretched out his body. He still felt sore from the bags he carried for Misaki earlier.

He walked over to the fridge, feeling famished. He peered inside the desolate fridge which only contained a small milk carton and an apple.

He reached for the apple and smiled, instantly reminded of Misaki's bunny apples. He placed the apple into his mouth and closed the fridge. His eyes grew serious as the letter he had stuck onto the fridge with a magnet caught his attention. He sighed heavily and grabbed it, still holding onto the apple with his teeth.

He collapsed onto the couch and unfolded the letter.

"_Takumi Williams_," he began to read. He quickly browsed through the letter and dropped onto his lap. He stared at it seriously and began to fold it into a paper plane. He leaned back and threw the plane and watched as it flew out of his window. He exhaled and took a bite out of his apple.

He looked over at his window, the moon brightening up his already darkened apartment. He squinted his eyes, seeing the image of Misaki standing in front of the window, the memories of that night still invading him.

He longed for her to be beside him. He thought back to earlier that day, still feeling the warmth of her neck on the edges of his lips. "Please stop" her voice echoed in his mind. He took another bite if his apple, as if to put out the fire. "Why are you being so stubborn?" he thought to himself.

Before long, he had finished his apple and fallen asleep again.

* * *

"Usui... Usui..." He heard a familiar voice whisper.

His vision was blurred but he could make out the figure of a person sitting on top of him.

His hand reached out to touch the figure but for some reason his hand could not reach. Suddenly the figure grabbed his hand and leaned over, closer to his face.

"Misaki..." He mumbled. With his other hand he caressed her face. She smiled and welcomed his hand, while kissing the palm of his other.

He grabbed the back of her head gently to lower her face closer to his. He caressed her face gently and kissed her. "How much longer do you expect me to hold back?" he told her and kissed her more passionately. The warmth of her breathe as she panted excited him more.

He began exploring her body with his hands. He rubbed her back, feeling the strap of her bra with his fingers and tugging it.

He then lowered his hands to the arch of her back, rubbing it much harder and smiled as she let out a gasp, arching her back as a reaction to his seductive hands.

He bit the bottom of her lips and she licked his lips in return, giggling. He grinned and flipped her over and positioned her beneath him.

He began to run his hands from her neck to her waist, his thirst for her steadily increasing. He began to kiss her neck, knowing how much it excited her. However there was no reaction. He then gave her a gentle bite and she exhaled, "So that's what you wanted" he grinned. "Usui.. " she moaned. "Say Takumi... Please" he pleaded. She shook her head,"Usui."

"Say it," he demanded as his hand made its way down to her lower region. She tightened up her legs but that didn't stop him from caressing her more. "Say it," he demanded again.

She moaned and pulled him closer, **_"I hate you."_**

* * *

His awoke and the effects of the dream still lingered throughout his body. "How much more of this can I take?" he said as he placed his hand onto his face, ashamed for believing that the actions that occurred in his dream were reality. He got up from the couch, deciding that a cold shower would help discipline his body.

He stepped into the shower and let the cool water trickle down his bare broad back. He then remembered that Misaki had showered there before and the thought of it excited him instantly. He slammed his hand against the wall, balling it up into a fist, his imagination running wild with sexual fantasies. "I'm terrible," he thought. The usual innocent and clean image of Misaki was becoming more tainted as the days went by. He was quickly losing his self control.

He was then startled by the sound of his doorbell. He quickly got out and wrapped a towel around his waist. His body glistening from the water. "Ayuzawa?" He thought as he rushed to the door.

He opened the door and his face immediately lost all excitement.

"Why the face, brother?" Gerrard said as he stepped into his apartment.

"I don't recall inviting you in," Usui sighed and shut the door.

"My, my, aren't you fearsome? How does the saying go? Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn?" he chuckled.

"What do you want?" Usui asked as he sat on his couch, rubbing his head with a small towel to dry his dripping wet hair.

"Can't I pay a visit?" Gerrard pouted as he made his way to Usui's chair, brushing it with his handkerchief before taking a seat.

"I'm not the tea party type," Usui shot back.

"Hmm. I see you have a sense of humor. Well then let's get to the point shall we? Grandfather has demanded to take you back. How much longer do you intend to run?"

"Run? I haven't moved an inch. In fact, wasn't it the old man that sent me here to begin with?" he replied.

"The intent was to keep you here briefly until the press cooled down for a bit. Too many rumors were swirling, you know," he explained.

"Well I'm rather comfortable here so there is no need for me to go anywhere," Usui leaned back and crossed his legs.

"If it wasn't for that girl, you would have complied," Gerrard sighed.

"Don't even mention her," Usui demanded, "She has nothing to do with this."

"Oh… On the contrary dear brother, she most definitely does," he chuckled.

Usui rushed over to Gerrard and grabbed him by the collar, "Whatever you are plotting, I suggest you stop wasting your time."

"Your aggression at the mention of this girl is too exciting for me to stop anything," Gerrard grinned.

"Even if you manage to pull her into your web, I'll make sure she won't get tangled in," Usui warned.

Gerrard grabbed Usui by the wrist, removing his grip from his collar. Usui couldn't help but be slightly amazed at the Gerrard's unexpected strength.

Gerrard got up from the chair, cleaned his hands with some hand sanitizer he kept in his jacket pocket and fixed his collar. "Honestly, why must you always grab me by the collar?"

"You haven't appeared before her, have you?" Usui growled.

"Have I? I'd rather have you sit and wonder everyday whether I am taunting that little poor girl everyday. It's deeply entertaining," Gerrard gave him a fake smile. "Has she told you I have?"

"She's denied it," he responded.

"Well then, be glad," Gerrard said as he pat the top of Usui's head, "She must be telling the truth, why would you doubt her?"

Usui slapped his hand away.

"I think my visit is dragging a bit so I'll just take my leave," Gerrard said and stood in front of the door.

"What are you waiting for? Go already," Usui rushed.

"No need to worry, I won't place a finger on her," Gerrard said and left his apartment.

Usui started drying his hair with the towel again and walked over to his window. He stared at the glowing full moon.

He thinks back to earlier in the day when he questioned Misaki. He remembers the expression on her face as she fully denied having contact with Gerrard.

_"..Why would you doubt her?"_ Gerrard's words rang in his mind.

Usui lowered his head and let the towel sit on his head. "Her eyes.. It's because her eyes.. Were lying..." Usui said.

* * *

**~WAHHHHH~ Why is it over already? **

Ohhhh so Usui knows Misaki lied to him! He is a perceptive one, isn't he? (*°∀°)

Thanks for continuing to read my story! And I hope Santa Claus brings you lots of presents this year! My present to you all is Chapter 7 coming soon!

_**~DF~**_


	7. Wonderland

**I'm sorry this took longer than expected. Had a little bit of writer's block! （￣□￣；）**

**There is a bit of "heat" in this chapter as well but nothing major just yet. Plus, the mysteries continue to evolve as well. I'm leaving you with little clues here that will surely have you saying "Ohhhhhhhh!" once it's all revealed.**

**Anywho, I hope you all enjoy!**

**-I do not own Maid-sama-**

* * *

**Chapter 7: Wonderland**

*Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle*

"Misaki-chan's outfit today is so…. Kawaii!" the three idiots gleamed.

Misaki was dressed up in a hime dress designed by Aoi.

She walked over and wrote the word "Crap" on their omelet and gazed at them with a demonic fake smile that shook them to the core.

"Even though she's scary… She's still so… Kawaii," they giggled.

She walked away and signed with each step. "How much more of this can I take?" she mumbled to herself.

"You'll be fine Prez. As long as I'm here," Usui told her while he whisked the batter for one of his luxurious desserts, a smile planted across his face.

She glared at him and is suddenly reminded by his behavior during that time. She rubbed her neck. 'Still feels warm,' she thought to herself. She shook her head, Usui continued smiling at her. "Perver-" she began to stay but he stuffed a spoonful of the chocolate batter into her mouth.

She frowned and nearly spit it out but was quickly amazed by how delicious it was.

"Ayuzawa likes it huh," he said as he patted her head like a dog, "Good girl."

* * *

She waited in the locker room along with her fellow coworkers for the manager to make her announcement, feeling tired after a long day.

"I called you all here to announce something wonderful. I've hired a new maid!" the manger shouted.

"Ehhhhhh?" they all replied in unison.

"Well… We'll need the extra help. I have a few business trips lined up and Subaru will be going away to visit her sick grandmother so things may get too overwhelming for you all," Satsuki explained.

"But we've barely managed to train Misaki..." Honoka began to say.

"I know you girls could manage training someone new and I've already asked for Usui's assistance as well," Satsuki giggled as she looked at Misaki.

"How come we haven't heard of her until now?" Erika pouted.

"She'll be coming in tomorrow. I've already met her a few times and she's super adorable to please be sweet to her," she asked with big puppy dog eyes.

"I'm sorry if I've been a burden to you all!" Misaki bowed.

"Noooo! You've been great Misaki!" Erika reassured her.

"I'll do my best to help the new girl," she promised.

They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

* * *

Misaki sat at her desk, finishing up the rest of her assignments. She looked up and glanced at the withering lilies. "Guess the prank is finally over" she thought and tossed them into the trash bin.

For the rest of the evening, she studied as diligently as possible, determined to top Usui in the upcoming exams. Moments later she received a text message from an unknown person. "This is my last warning," it read.

"Gerard…" she said out loud and ignored his text. As much as she wanted so badly to tell him off, she knew that provoking him would only do more harm than good.

She wondered if maybe she should finally come forward and explain the situation to Usui but quickly shook off the idea. She had already lied to his face about it, what's the use in making him angry?

"_Why is he on your mind?"_ Usui's voice popped into her head.

She shook her head rapidly, "Go away!" The inner Misaki pushed the chibi Usui who held on tightly to her conscience. "It's no use boss! He wont budge!" the inner Misaki shouted.

Misaki banged her head against the table and sighed. "I need some rest," she concluded.

* * *

_"Ayuuuzawa~"_ she heard a voice far off in the distance.

"Us-ui?" she asked as she rubbed her eyes, unable to see him.

She looked around and realized she was lying on a large sofa, one she had never seen before. As she got up, she felt cold and uncomfortable. She then noticed she was wearing a small night gown. It was white with lace straps.

She blushed at her appearance but was immediately distracted by a small shadow that moved quickly by her.

"Hello?" she asked. "Usui?"

She stepped out of the room which led to a large hallway. The floor had glistening black and white tiles and the walls were decorated with many photos and paintings of Usui in various scenaries.

"Where am I?" she asked out loud, feeling more uneasy with each step.

"Over here!" a small voice shouted from a distance.

She followed the small voice who was giggling from afar. She ran down the hallway, her bare feet barely catching up.

She could not make out who the small figure was, or perhaps, _what_ it was but she continued to follow its voice.

Her hair and night gown flowed behind her and she frantically ran down the hallway which seemed as though it had no end.

Suddenly a large Victorian-style door appeared before her which caused her to stumble a bit in surprise.

She twisted the door knob but it wouldn't budge.

"You must knock two times to enter," she heard the small voice say. She looked around, desperate to know who the little creature was but she missed him again.

As instructed, she knocked two times. The large door opened to reveal a lavish bedroom.

She was instantly amazed by how beautiful it was. The bed was bigger than a king size bed and it had a canopy which was draped with beautiful red and white fabric that fell to the floor. There were large red candles lit around the room and the soft scent of lavender surrounded her.

A strong wind blew through the large window and a voice chuckled behind her. "So you're here."

She turned around, her eyes covered by her hair. She fixed her hair and held on tightly onto her gown which was practically being blown off of her body due to the strong wind.

She sighed at the sight of Usui, sitting on a large chair, his legs crossed and his chin rested on his fist. He was wearing a white robe and she blushed slightly, immediately drawing the conclusion that he wore nothing underneath it.

"Are you impressed, dear Ayuzawa?" he smiled.

"Overwhelmed… Actually," she laughed awkwardly.

"Go ahead, take a seat," he offered.

She looked around the room, looking for a place to sit but the only choices she had were either his bed or his lap. "I think I'm fine."

"Sit," he demanded.

An unexpected force pushed her body onto the bed, forcing her to sit.

"What was that?" she asked, feeling startled.

He stood up from his chair, his robe loosened.

She looked away, afraid of what she may see.

"How cute of you to think I was nude," he said as he moved her head to look at him.

"I did not…" she blushed and was relieved to see that he was, in fact, wearing briefs underneath. Still, it hugged his body tightly, outlining his manhood.

"Go on. Lay back," he commanded.

"No way…" she grabbed a hold of the sheets, fearing that strong force will come again.

He leaned his head forward, his blue eyes entrancing her. A strand of his blond hair brushed up against her cheek.

She turned her face and he laughed.

"You're always so afraid…" he said as he went to lean on her, causing her body to move back onto the bed.

Her body trembled, unable to move away from his. Eventually, she let herself lay back onto the bed.

He placed his hand on her chest, right between her breasts. She gasped, amazed at how fast he was moving.

"I can feel it, your heart racing..." he grinned.

"Usui… Enough," she pleaded.

He kissed her softly. Her lips rejoiced meeting his and without restraint, she kissed him back.

She placed her hands on his shoulders in an attempt to push him away but she was too captivated by him. She felt his chest move with each breath he took, getting heavier each moment. Her body reacted towards his, feeling excited and wanting more.

His lips parted from hers and she exhaled.

"Will you be honest now?" he asked her.

"Hmm?" she replied.

He pulled the dress off of her body. Lucky for her, she had a bra and panties on.

Her eyes widened. "What are you-" she began to say but he kissed her again.

He grabbed her face and pulled away. "Will this expose your lie as well?"

"This isn't right…" she pleaded and tried to pull away from his grip.

Suddenly the candles in the room burned out.

"Usui... Why..." she began to say.

He looked up at her and grabbed a hold of her waist. "I can see… The truth that's really there," he grinned and looked up at her.

She gasped at the sight of his blue eyes, glowing through the darkness.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, confused by what was happening.

"You know the answer. What do you think happens when you deny the truth?" he chuckled.

"This isn't you…" she replied.

"Misaki!" the small voice shouted. "Wake up!"

She began to rub her eyes, attempting to wake up but she couldn't.

"Just tell me, Ayuzawa," he pressured.

"I'm… I'm sorry," she replied, trying to look away.

He leaned in and kissed her neck. This time, his lips were cold and unloving. He bit her and looked back at her.

"Tell him, Misaki-chan," she heard him say and gasped when she realized it was now Gerard that was above her.

"No…" she shook her head.

"Wake up!"

Her body suddenly jolted and she awoke in her bed, her heart racing.

* * *

"Misaki-san?" Erika nudged her.

"Huh?" she asked.

"I've been trying to talk to you this whole time but you've been in a daze. Are you alright?" she asked as she placed a hand on Misaki's shoulder.

"Uh… Yeah. Just a little off today. I guess I'm nervous about meeting the new coworker," she chuckled.

"She should be here any moment," Subaru chimed in.

"Hey girls, I present to you, our newest employee, Kasumi-chan," the manager smiled.

Kasumi had jet black hair and green eyes. She was short and slender but well developed. They were all surprised by how beautiful she was.

"Hello everyone, I'm Kasumi-chan. Please take care of me," she bowed and they all greeted her in return.

"Misaki-chan?" the manager said.

"Yes?" she replied.

"I'll be putting you in charge of training Kasumi-chan," she said.

"Huh? But how could I possibly… I'm still learning as well… I don't think I can…" Misaki explained, feeling insecure.

"I know you can. Kasumi-chan, Misaki is really good at being a maid so you'll be able to gather a lot of useful tips from her. Are you comfortable with that?" the manager explained.

"Yes, of course Manager. I trust in Misaki-chan," she smiled cheerfully and walked over to Misaki.

Misaki showed her around the café, from the locker room to the kitchen.

"This is the most important place of all," Misaki began to say.

"How so?" Kasumi looked strangely at her. They were standing by entrance of the café.

"This is where we greet our patrons," she told her. "You have to be warm, caring and friendly in a single phrase."

"A single phrase?" Kasumi asked, "Oh! We-welcome master?"

"Correct. However, you have to be convincing. Also, you have to familiarize yourself with our customers. Many of them are frequent visitors so each time they return, you should say…"

"Welcome back, Master?" Kasumi replied.

"Correct!" she smiled. She felt great guiding someone else with the craft she's learned to enjoy.

"Misaki-chan?" Honoka called for her.

"Be right there! Wait here just a moment," Misaki walked over to Honoka. "Yes?"

"I think your cell phone's been ringing. It's been buzzing non-stop," she told her with a hint of irritation in her voice.

"Oh? Thanks, I'll go see who it is," Misaki walked over to her locker and checked her phone. The phone number was blocked. 'Was it Gerard again?'

Right when she was about to turn off her phone, it rang again. "Hello?" she answered.

"You betta get home now before we keep trashin' yer place," a man warned her.

"Eh? Who is this?"

"We been nice you to but ya see, we ain't waitin' for that money no more," the man continued.

"Who is this? What are you talking about?"

"Ten minutes," the man said and hung up the phone.

Even though this may have been a prank, she was not willing to take any chances. She quickly changed into her clothes and told the manager she was leaving early.

* * *

She ran home, unsure of what to expect.

Thankfully, she made it home just under ten minutes. She took a deep breath and kicked the door open in fury.

Her mother was sweeping broken glass on the floor and her sister was fixing the furniture.

"Are they still here? Where did they go?" she asked, out of breath frantically looking around the house.

"Hmm? Misaki? What are you doing here?" her mother asked.

"Why are you so calm? Where are they?" she asked as she picked up a potted plant from the floor.

"Who?" her mother looked at her curiously.

"Why are you sweeping up glass?" she asked.

"Oh?" her mother laughed, "I'm getting clumsier these days."

"Weren't a few men over here bothering you about money?" Misaki asked.

"Men? Not at all," her mother chuckled.

"Suzuna, why are you moving furniture?" she asked.

"Hmm? I'm making room for the futon I won from a contest," Suzuna replied with a plain expression.

"I don't understand…" Misaki hugged the potted plant and leaned back against the wall.

"Misaki? Are you okay?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine… I guess I'll stay home" she said. 'Just in case...' she told herself.

She went into her room and collapsed onto her bed, still exhausted from her run.

Her phone vibrated. It was a text message. "Next time, it'll be for real," the message read.

She tossed her phone on the floor and growled. "Why can't he just do something already? Why is he playing this ridiculous game?" she shouted. Still, she felt relieved that this time, it wasn't for real.

She ran out of her house, infuriated and hoping she'd find Gerard sitting in his car again. Instead, she tripped over something that sat on her doorstep. She looked back and it was a bouquet of lilies with a card with the word "Promise" written on it.

"What's with this?" she agonized and sat down beside the bouquet.

"Promise?" she read it out loud as if to find an answer.

* * *

**End of Chapter 7!**

**Thank you all for all the reviews. I hope I'm keepin you on your toes. Tease, tease, tease... I love to tease! *evil laugh* （￣ー￣）**

**So what are your thoughts? Any ideas on what may happen in the future? I'd like to hear them!**

_**~DF~**_


	8. Maid For You

**FINALLY! I UPLOADED THIS CHAPTER! Fanfic wouldn't let me sign in yesterday T_T.**

**Anywho, here is Chapter 8. We'll get to know our newest Maid Cafe employee, Tanaka Kasumi a bit more so if you see her name floating around, don't be confused ;D.**

**Hope you all enjoy!**

**DF does not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Maid For You**

Before she left the house, Misaki investigated the surrounding area. She wanted to make absolute sure that nothing was left out of place. She checked the back and front doors and looked around for any unfamiliar vehicles.

Her mother chuckled at the sight, "What's gotten over you? You've been acting strange lately."

"I'm just being extra cautious is all," she says as she heads back into the house.

Suddenly there's a knock on the front door which instantly startled her. She grabbed an umbrella and opened the door, "KYAAAAAAA~!"

Usui dogged her swing and looked at her curiously.

"Misaki," her mother laughed. "Ohayo gozaimasu, Usui-kun. What brings you here this morning?"

"Usui…" Misaki grumbled, still pointing the umbrella at him.

"I've come to walk Ayuzawa to work," he gleamed.

"Ayuzawa?" her mother giggled, "Oh dear... Well thank you. That's very kind of you."

"Okasaan," Misaki blushed.

* * *

As they walked, Usui couldn't help but notice Misaki's odd behavior and who wouldn't? She kept stopping to check every corner and looked into every car window as they walked.

"Prez is acting a bit strange… Is something wrong?" he asked while tugging at her hair.

"Huh? Oh I… Just had a dream that something bad may happen. I guess is it seemed so real that I'm actually concerned," she laughed awkwardly.

"Ohayoooooo~!" they heard from a distance. Kasumi ran up to Misaki and Usui with a big smile.

"Hello there Misaki-chan! You live around this neighborhood too?" Kasumi sparkled in excitement.

"Ohayo… And yes, I do. I've never seen you around here though..." she replied.

"I just moved here," Kasumi smiled and looked over at Usui. "Oh I'm sorry… You're with your boyfriend. I'll be out of your way," she apologized.

Misaki's face turned completely red. "He-he-he-he's not my boyfriend!"

"Yes, I'm her husb-" he began to say and she covered his mouth before he could finish.

"Oh wait. Could it be that you are Usui-kun?" Kasumi giggled.

He managed to escape his censorship, "Yes I am."

"Great! I'm Tanaka Kasumi, a new maid at the café! Manager actually wanted you to oversee my cooking," she began to say.

"You can cook?" Misaki looked in disbelief.

"Yeap! That's part of the reason I was hired," Kasumi smiled.

Before Misaki could say more, Kasumi and Usui were already walking ahead, chatting away.

She couldn't help but feel a bit left out but was glad to see Kasumi making an effort to improve.

They arrived at the café and greeted everyone. Misaki went to her locker and silently changed into her maid uniform. It wasn't until she closed her locker that she realized there was a lily taped onto the door. She gasped.

"Oh, you saw it?" Erika asked.

"Who? Who left this? Did you see?" Misaki asked.

"Well I taped it to your locker but a flower delivery man left that here," Erika explained.

"How long ago?" Misaki asked nervously.

"About a minute ago…" she replied.

With that, Misaki rushed out of the café. She looked around helplessly and was struck with luck when she saw a flower delivery guy up ahead. She ran up to him, "Excuse me?"

He turned around, startled to see an out of breath Misaki wearing a maid uniform. He couldn't help but blush at the sight.

"Were you… The one… Who delivered a lily to… To the maid café?" she managed to say.

"Eh? Uhm… Yes… You're uhm.." he looked through his small notebook, "Ayuzawa…Misaki?"

"Yes! Please… Would you tell me who sent this to me?" she hoped for an answer.

"This customer didn't leave a name… I'm sorry," he bowed.

She dropped her head but thought of another alternative, "Did you see what the person looked like? If you would describe them to me…"

"You'd have to speak with the store clerk. She usually takes orders over at my shop. I just make the deliveries," he explained while rubbing the back of his neck.

Just then, Misaki noticed a few classmates from her school crossing the street. "May I get your business card?"

He nodded and handed one over to her. She ran off and hid around the corner. She had completely forgotten that she had on her uniform. She watched as her classmates walked away and she exhaled in relief.

As she made her way back, Usui stopped in front of her.

"Us-Usui?" she mumbled.

"Why did you run off like that? Is something wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"Another lily was left for me so I just wanted to find the flower guy to get some information," she explained.

"I wish I could do more for you… Let's head back," he took her hand but then suddenly pulled her into a small alley way.

"What the hell?" she growled.

He moved himself closer to her, placing his hands on the wall, one on each side of her. "Shhh…" he said softly.

It was then she realized other classmates were passing by.

She looked up at him and blushed. Their bodies were so close to each other, it began feeling hotter by the second. She hadn't realized that she had been staring at him the whole time.

"Ayuzawa…" he said softly.

"Hmm?" she answered in a daze.

He leaned over and whispered, "You're trembling."

She gasped but the trembling wouldn't stop.

His pushed his body up against her.

She grabbed onto his shirt, "Aren't... Aren't they uhm... Gone already?"

He rested his forehead against hers. Her breathing grew heavier.

"Us-" she tried saying his name but her nerves took over her body.

"May I?" he asked, his lips nearing hers.

She bit her lip and turned away. "I have to get back."

Her inner self shouted and roared, frustrated with her cowardliness.

"I'll keep waiting for you," he told her simply and let her go.

"Don't… You shouldn't have to," she told him.

She arrived at the café, still in a daze.

"Misaki…" Honoka looked at her oddly.

"Hmm?" she replied plainly.

"What's with you lately? You've been slacking off you know," Honoka's anger began to erupt.

Misaki awoke from her day-dreaming state and apologized to Honoka repeatedly, "If I could explain it to you, I would but even I don't know what's wrong. I have no excuses. I'll accept my punishment."

"Manager left _you_ in charge of Kasumi-chan. Do not disappoint her," Honoka warned her and walked away.

* * *

_-The next day at the Maid Café-_

As she walked over to the kitchen to pick up her customer's order, she noticed it was Kasumi who was cooking instead of Usui.

"Amazing!" she smiled.

"You think so?" Kasumi blushed, "Usui-kun… Showed me this." Kasumi tossed the omlet up in the air in one swift motion and caught it with a plate.

'Usui-kun...?' Misaki thought to herself.

Kasumi stepped out of the kitchen and handed the plate over to Misaki.

"Misaki-san…" Kasumi placed her hands behind her back and blushed.

"Hmm?" she replied feeling slighlty uncomfortable with Kasumi's cuteness.

"Usui-kun… Is he your boyfriend?" Kasumi asked quietly.

"No… He's not," she answered.

"Is he anything… To you at all?" Kasumi nudged.

"Uhhh… He's a… Friend… I suppose," she reluctantly answered her.

"That's all, right?" she prodded.

Misaki nodded.

"Usui-kun is a bit quiet around me… Cold even… But he's been a good mentor to me. Since he isn't anyone _special_ to you, then taking the next step won't be complicated," she explained.

Misaki looked at her oddly, confused by her statement.

"What I'm saying is… I like Usui-kun," Kasumi giggled.

Her eyes widened. Her heart flinched and her hands shook as she held tightly onto plate, trying desperately not to drop it.

"I should… Take this over to my customer. It'll get cold," she told her and walked away.

'She just met him... How could she like him so fast? What's with her?' she thought to herself.

She smiled and greeted her customer as she delivered the omlet. Kasumi walked up to her and takes her by the arm and snuggled onto her.

The male customers watched and gawked at the sight.

The sound of the bell ringing as the door opened is heard and Misaki walked over to greet her customer.

"Welcome-" she started to say and Kasumi stepped in front of her, "Welcome back, master."

Misaki was shocked by what had just occurred.

Usui looked at her plainly and walked over to his usual table. Kasumi followed him excitedly and tried to taked his order but he shoo'ed her away.

Kasumi walked up to Misaki and pouted, "He wants you to serve him."

Misaki nodded, feeling annoyed by Usui's rude behavior but agreed to serve him. She couldn't help but feel relieved.

She made her way to Usui but stopped when Kasumi tugged on her dress, "Would you talk to him for me? Misaki-san?"

"Huh? Uhh… Wouldn't it mean more coming directly from you?" Misaki replied.

"Pleaaaaaase~! I'll give him a proper confession but I'd feel better if he got the idea now. You know, sometimes a guy doesn't realize he likes you until he hears you like _him_ from someone else," she explained. "Just tell him I want to go out with him."

Misaki sighed and agreed. 'Don't do it! Don't let her win!' her inner Misaki shouted in despair.

"How may I be of service, master?" she bowed her head to Usui.

"Yes can I-" Usui began to say.

"Tea? You want tea right?" she rushed over to the kitchen and gasped for air. 'Why me? Why Usui?' she thought to herself.

She gathered herself and took the tea over to Usui.

"Kasumi likes you… Usui…" she blurted out.

"Okay…" he replied.

"Actually she…" she paused. 'What are you doing?' inner Misaki roared. "Actually she wants to go… Out…. With you."

He smirked, "Is that what you'd like?"

"Huh?" she asked, gripping tightly onto her skirt.

"Are you okay with that?" he crossed his arms.

"It has nothing to do with me," she told him calmly. "I am just simply delivering a message."

She poured him a cup of tea, keeping herself calm and relaxed.

He took a sip of his tea and exhaled. "I'll talk to her then."

Her face scrunched up with anger but she shook it off quickly.

She walked away, feeling defeated. 'I thought he said he'd wait for me,' she thought to herself. 'But you did tell him he shouldn't,' her inner Misaki argued back.

"Misaki?" the manager looked concerned as she saw Misaki bang her head against the wall in the locker room. "Mi-Mi-Misaki-chan?"

"Hmm," she answered.

"Misaki-san~!" Kasumi entered, surrounded by sparkling hearts and flowers. "Neh.. Neh" she poked Misaki, "Did you tell him?"

"Ye-Yeah," she replied.

"Great! Thanks so much," Kasumi hugged her tightly. "Operation, make-him-mine has officially commenced!" Kasumi floated away.

"What is she talking about Misaki-chan?" the manager asked.

"She likes… Usui," Misaki growled instinctively.

"Wh-wh-wh-what? She what? Fire… I'm firing her… No I can't fire her… Understaffed…" the manager roared and proceed to wail and cry.

* * *

As the night went by, customers have begun to depart and the café was ready for closing time. Usui still continued to nibble on his desserts, staring intently at Misaki.

She growled and went throw out the trash, cursing him under her breath.

"Why are you so worked up?" he smirked, leaning against the door way.

She turned around, "You!" she shouted and stopped herself from blurting out the truth. "You always… Linger," she thought up.

"If it worries you so much, I won't linger anymore," he paused, "If that truly is the reason for your frustration," he grinned.

"Stop trying to read me or whatever it is you do," she pointed at him.

"Did Tanaki leave yet? I need to speak to her," he asked.

"Ta-Tan-Tana-Tanaki?" She threw the trash bag into the pile. She breathed heavily, a deathly aura surrounded her. "She's in the kitchen… Washing dishes."

"Okay, I'll go find her then," he smiled and turned around.

"Hey!" she shouted and covered her mouth immediately after.

"Hmm?" he turned around to face her and sighed. "You shouldn't put your hands on your mouth after throwing out the trash."

She removed her hand, gagging immediately after.

"What is it?" he smiled.

"I uhm…" she started to say.

"She might leave so I have to-" he began to leave.

"Don't!"

He looked at her with a blank, dumb expression.

"Don't go," she mumbled.

He walked over to her and held up her face. "I wasn't going to," he smiled.

"What?" she shouted.

"It bothered you, didn't it?" he looked at her softly.

He hugged her, "I promise I'll wait. Even if you tell me not to, I'll still wait."

They stayed that way for awhile. Kasumi witnessed their embrace. She giggled and walked back inside.

* * *

**DF: Yahoo~! So we have a love triangle! Yesssss!**

**Chibi Misaki: But DF, why haven't you made me Usui's girl yet?**

**DF: Patience my little Misaki. Patience.**

**Chibi Misaki: But our readers... They want to see us... (begins to take off her maid uniform)**

**DF: Misaki! This isn't like you!**

**Chibi Misaki: But Usui has me all... (Blushes)**

**DF: (Sighs) I know it's what the readers want but... It isn't like to to just throw yourself at him... Right?**

**Chibi Misaki: True. I prefer punching him!**

**DF: That's... You shouldn't do that. (Sighs)**

**Chibi Usui: I like being punished.**

**DF: Oh my. (Blushes)**

**Chibi Misaki chases after Chibi Usui.**

**Okay soooooo this time for sure I'll post Chapter 9 soon... Why? Because it's already written! I just need to edit it and it should be up soon unless Fanfiction becomes my antagonist again, preventing me from uploading! Grrrrrr!**

**Thank you all for the reviews and for favoriting this story. *Hugs***

**_~DF~_  
**


	9. Distance

**What's this? Could it be? Chapter 9?**

**Yes, as promised, I have Chapter 9 here. In response to a review from "SwtKisses", the new character is Tanaka not Tanaki. It was a typo so thanks for pointing that out ;D!**

**Also, I've tried to make these chapters a good length but I just don't want to stretch them out too much because it'll just be a pile of blabber. I'll do my best to make them semi-long though! **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Thanks for reading!**

**-DangerousFlower does not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama but the story below is her work.**

* * *

**Chapter 9: Distance**

She left her house, feeling a bit off. Her behavior the previous day completely baffled her. 'Why do I care about Kasumi's feelings?' she wondered.

His words and warm embrace the night before reassured her. His scent still surrounded her and she wanted nothing more than to feel that again.

Her inability to be true to her feelings completely annoyed her and she knew it most likely annoyed him too. 'Why am I so terrible?'

She looked down at the business card in her hand. She finally had a clue that could lead her to the mysterious admirer and she couldn't let anything get in her way.

As she turned the corner, a car began to drive up beside her. "Oh no..." she growled.

"May I have a word?" Gerard asked as the car followed her.

"Haven't you had enough of playing games with me? I'm through with you harassing me!" she shouted and continued walking. "The texts, the threats, the warnings… Tch… I'm beginning to realize that you're just full of it," she continued.

Before she could even let him respond, she ran off.

"What should I do, young master?" Cedric said.

"I know. Looks like my little helper is doing beyond what I've requested. However, I'll just wait and see how it plays out," Gerard decided.

"Gerard… That bastard thinks he's got a hold of me," she roared.

She arrived at the flower shop, flames practically exploded out of her body.

"Uhhh… What-what can I help you with?" the store clerk nervously asked.

Misaki snapped out of it, "Yes. My name is Ayuzawa Misaki. Lately I've been receiving lilies from an unnamed sender. Would it be possible for you to provide me with the name of the sender?"

"We receive private requests all the time. If it's just a secret admirer, I'm sure he'll present himself to you soon," she smiled.

"I see… Well do you remember what he looks like? Could you describe him for me?"

"I can't really remember off of the top of my head. This is the busiest season of the year so I have many customers placing requests each day. I'm sorry," she bowed.

"Thank you…" she replied and left the store feeling disappointed.

* * *

_~Meanwhile at the Maid Café~_

"Usui-kun?" Kasumi nudged him. "Are you waiting for Misaki-san?"

"Something like that…" he told her plainly.

She played with her fingers nervously. "On… On my way here, I saw her talking to someone who was… In a car…" she told him, her cheeks turning a bit red.

"What do you mean?" he looked at her.

"Well I saw her walking ahead of me and before I could run up to her she stopped to talk to this handsome looking guy…" she explained.

His face instantly turned serious and angry.

"She ran off right away before I could even catch up with her," she continued.

He balled his fist.

"I thought it was a bit strange so I thought I should tell you," she pouted.

"I have to go," he grumbled.

"Usui-kun?" she asked softly.

He left without responding.

* * *

Misaki was about to turn the corner to arrive at the Café when she crashed into Usui who stood in front of her. "I'm sure it's who I think it is…" she sighed.

Without a word, he grabbed her arm and began to pull her.

"Not this again…" she growled.

She yanked his arm away, "Just talk to me like a normal person and stop dragging me everywhere!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Why were you talking to _him_," he snapped which caught her by surprise.

'How does he know?' she thought and concluded that he spotted them talking.

"I clearly told you to stay away from him," he told her.

"He drove up to my side and I told him to go away. That's all it was," she explained, feeling a bit troubled by the look in his eyes.

"All you have to do is ignore him," he growled.

"I know it bothers you but that sort of situation was out of my control. Am I supposed to let him follow me? You know very well that I am not the type to let things go," she crossed her arms.

He looked at her and sighed, "Well then I'll be picking you up and dropping you off from now on."

"I doubt he'll be coming around anymore after I told him off today," she crossed her arms.

He looked at her with a concern look in his eyes.

Her heart jumped. "B-b-but if it bothers you so much… So be it," she sighed. She decided to give in this time. 'I feel a lot better with him around me anyway,' she thought.

"If it were up to me, you'd be staying over at my place," he grinned.

Her eyes widened at his bold statement.

She walked away, holding back her urge to pulverize him. 'Don't kill him… Don't kill him,' she coached herself.

* * *

_-The next day-_

As she prepared to leave for school she was surprised to see Kasumi waiting outside of her home.

"Kas-umi...Chan?" Misaki felt weary by her sudden appearance.

"Ohayo!" Kasumi waved.

She then realized that Kasumi was wearing her school uniform.

"I asked manager for your address. I thought maybe we should go to school together from now on," she smiled brightly.

"O-okay," she replied, unsure of why she felt uneasy with the idea.

They walked and bumped into Usui mid-way. 'I guess he wasn't joking about picking me up,' she sighed.

"Usui-kun~!" Kasumi gleamed and quickly linked her arm onto his.

Misaki's face scrunched up, undoubtedly annoyed. "_It bothers you, doesn't it?"_ his voice echoed in her mind. 'If you know this, why are you letting her touch you that way?' her inner Misaki shouted.

They arrived at school and Misaki realized that not only was Kasumi a student in her school but she was also assigned to her class.

Kasumi walked into the class room and looked around. "Usui-kun isn't here?" she pouted.

"No, he isn't," Misaki responded with an agitated tone in her voice.

The male classmates gawked at Kasumi's beauty. She was wearing her uniform in a messy matter, leaving it slightly unbuttoned, revealing a bit of her cleavage which practically glistened under the light. She wore her skirt extremely short, barely covering her bottom.

Misaki noticed this and quickly buttoned up her shirt all the way and pulled on her skirt to make it longer.

Kasumi giggled.

Misaki sighed, "Introduce yourself."

Kasumi smiled and stood in front of the classroom, "Hello everyone, my name is Tanaka Kasumi. Actually, I'm Misaki-san's friend outside of school. I met her working at the Mai-" she is suddenly pulled away from the classroom, Misaki's hand tightly covering her mouth.

Once Kasumi stopped struggling, Misaki let her free.

"What's going on Misaki-san?" Kasumi cutely tilted her head to one side.

"I'm the school President here and no one… Absolutely **no one** must know about my job at you-know-where," she explained.

"At the Maid Café?" Kasumi blurted.

"SHHHH!" Misaki looked around anxiously, hoping no one heard.

"But I don't get it. Usui-kun knows… And those three boys know too… Why aren't telling everyone else?"

"I've made a pretty solid reputation here. It took a lot of work to have the boys in this school respect me as a president. If they found out…" Misaki sighed.

"Okay. I understand now. I'll keep your secret. You can count on me!" Kasumi saluted.

Suddenly she ran off, "USUI-KUN~!" she shouted and jumped into Usui's arms, her skirt flying up, revealing her sexy pink laced panties.

Misaki's jaw almost unhinged from her face at the sight.

Usui pried her off with one swift tug.

"Aren't you glad we're in the same school?" she blushed.

Usui had on his 'god help me' face as she continued to follow behind him.

"He-he-hey Kas-Kasumi-chan! You have to get to class now!" Misaki warned, hoping this would keep her away from Usui.

Kasumi pouted and trodded back into the classroom. "Misaki-san is mean!"

The boys in the classroom heard this and boo'ed, "Kasumi-chan is sad! We demand you to apologize!"

Misaki looked at them with a deathly glare and they froze in sight.

Kasumi found herself a seat beside Misaki, but in reality she just took Yukimura's seat. He was too timid to tell her and settled for a seat in the back.

He sobbed as the male students tried dressing him up like a girl again.

Misaki could feel the eyes of her new classmate looking at her and each moment was torturous. She hated herself for disliking this her but pride and possibly the laws of nature made her despise Kasumi.

* * *

During her usual meeting with the council, she felt more relieved than ever. For the entire day, Kasumi was glued to her side and displayed her affection to Usui every chance she could.

This time she felt as though she could finally breathe again.

"President! We have a problem!" one of the female students came rushing in.

As she followed she noticed Kasumi standing up ahead, her hand balled up into a fist.

A male student stood across from her, holding a hand up against his cheek.

"What happened here?" Misaki demanded.

"This crazy chick here hit me for no reason!" the male student complained.

"He-he was bullying me and she stopped him…" a female student came in Kasumi's defense.

Misaki's eyes deepened with anger.

"This isn't the first time I've warned you about this," she groaned.

"I-I-I'm sorry. But she shouldn't have hit me!" he pointed at Kasumi.

"You're right, she shouldn't have. But because she is new here, I'll leave her with a warning. I hope that for your sake, you won't bully anyone again…" she gave off a demonic aura and hovered over him. Her eyes looked as though they were ready to devour his soul.

He nodded and ran away.

"Kasumi you…" she looked at her worriedly.

"I'm sorry Misaki-san. I know this goes against the rules but I couldn't stand by and watch a female student being taken advantage of! I don't stand for that!" Kasumi shouted.

Misaki was amazed to see someone else with as much guts as her. Here she thought this girl was a complete nuisance but in fact this girl had some good points.

As they walked home together, she couldn't help but feel better having Kasumi around even if she _did_ continue to cling to Usui without a single ounce of shame.

"I have a shift scheduled today! So I'll see you tomorrow!" she waved and went off to the Café.

She and Usui continued to walk and she shyly kept her distance.

He let out a sudden sigh.

"What was that for?" she felt annoyed.

He looked at her and playfully stuck out his tongue at her.

She looked away and rubbed her temple, peeved.

As they walked, she began to notice the distance between them growing larger. She couldn't help but feel lonely and thought, 'Should I move closer?' She looked over at him, contemplating this and shook her head. 'No it's too late… If I move now, I'll be weird,' she growled.

"Hmm?" he looked at her oddly.

She continued to fight and growl to herself, still debating on what she should do and suddenly, Usui grabbed her arm and pulled her tightly to his side.

"How sweet of you to miss me even when I'm right here," he smiled.

She looked up at him, completely dumbfounded. 'How does he do this? How does he read me so well?' True, she wanted to be closer to him but this was too much. He was holding her like a loving boyfriend would, far beyond what she had intended.

"I know you want to run away but I just wanted to know what it would feel like, to hold onto to you like this… See? People are looking. It's like we're a couple," he smiled proudly.

People _were_ looking and gawking. A group of girls commented, "That guy is super handsome but what's with that girl? He's way too good for her, for sure." They giggled.

Misaki snapped and was ready to turn them into dust when Usui softly let her go.

'That's it?' she thought. They still kept a close distance as they walked, their hands unintentionally brushing up against each other. Instead of running off, she let them continue to graze each other. 'Even if it's only this little bit… I hope he can understand… I want him close to me,' she thought.

"Prez… We're here. Shouldn't you go in?" he asked.

She jumped at the sound of his voice. "Oh? I didn't realize…" she looked down at her hand which was still slightly touching his. She slowly pulled it away, "You don't have to walk me… Everyday…" she mumbled.

"I was my idea… There's no need to feel burdened by it. But if it makes you feel uncomfortable, I'll just keep my distance then," he told her and placed his hands in his pockets.

Her eyes widened at his suggestion. 'Why did I even say that?'

"Tell me now, Ayuzawa. What do you want me to do?" he pouted.

"Uhm…" she muttered. She placed her hands together and gasped. 'I can feel it… His warmth,' she noticed. The warmth of his hand still lingered on hers. "You can… Still do it… I guess."

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "I'm surprised you want to me hang around you… Usually you object."

"I'm surprised too," she sighed. 'You like him! You like him you idiot! That's why you want him around!' the inner Misaki shouted.

"I wonder why that is…" he purred as she snuggled against her shoulder.

"If you start with that nonsense, I'll change my mind," she warned him.

He chuckled and stepped away. "See you again tomorrow then."

'I do… I like him… Or probably even more than that but... I can only bring myself to admit softly against my heart,' she thought to herself.

She sighed. "I like you," unexpectedly slipped through her lips.

His eyes widened.

She gasped and covered her mouth, as if that alone would take back the words that have already traveled to his ears. 'Now what?' she yelled at the inner Misaki. 'THIS IS ALL OF YOUR FAULT!' she began to strangle the inner Misaki who kept apologizing repeatedly.

"Ayuzawa," he said softly.

She looked up at him and flinched when she realized he was standing closely in front of her. "Hmm?" she mumbled.

"If it bothers you… I'll pretend I didn't hear it," he suggested.

"H-huh?" she looked away, "Oh…"

He stepped back, "So does it?"

She looked away; her nerves prevented her from responding.

He smiled and began to walk away, "See you later, Prez."

She balled her first and trembled, "It…!" she began to say.

He stopped walking. He turned his head to the side to listen but still kept his back to her.

"It… It does…" she managed to say but the rest couldn't be heard clearly.

"Okay then. I'll see you tomorrow!" he waved.

"Doesn't…" she muttered. "It doesn't…" she said softly but all she could see was Usui's back far off in the distance. 'Why couldn't I just say it right?' she kicked a car near her.

"Idiot… Idiot… Idiot!" she kept saying, tears welled up in her eyes.

* * *

**The End! :D**

**Chibi Misaki: (sobbing)**

**DF: Hey! What's wrong?**

**Chibi Misaki: I'm sad because I was sad.**

**DF: Eh?**

**Chibi Misaki: At the end of the chapter! Didn't you see?**

**DF: Well... I wrote it so...**

**Chibi Misaki sat at a corner in a dark shadow, playing with a pebble on the floor.**

**DF: Aww it's okay Misaki! Uh hey, be happy. Your debut in the last chapter was a hit! Aren't you happy?**

**Chibi Misaki: R-really? They liked me? **

**DF: Yeap! So cheer up!**

**Chibi Misaki: (whipes the snot away with her apron) Okays! I'll make them proud!**

**DF: That's not very sanitary...**

**Chibi Misaki: But... I do it all the time... It's my big hankercheif! **

**DF: ...**

**Chibi Usui: I like to be punished.**

**DF: What does that have to do anything? **

_**Keep an eye out for Chapter 10! Currently in progress as well! ^_^**_


	10. The President's Resolve

**This one took longer than expected to upload but it didn't take that long, right? (Dodges daggers)**

**Hopefully a few questions can be answered in this chapter! **

**Enjoy my lovely readers! ^_^**

**DangerousFlower does not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama.**

* * *

**Chapter 10: The President's Resolve**

"Finally! I've finished organizing all of this paper work!" Misaki gleamed, wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"That's great President!" Yukimura cheered.

"President, here's the rest of the paper work," a council member dropped off another pile onto her desk.

"What?" she shouted and dropped her head onto the desk.

"Misaki-san!" Kasumi floated into the classroom.

"Hmm? He-hello Kasumi-chan," she replied with an exhausted tone in her voice. "Thought you would have gone home by now…"

"Not without Misaki-san. Plus… We both have a shif-" she began to explain but Misaki jumped in front of her and hugged her suddently. "Yay! Misaki-san finally accepted her love for me!"

'Thank goodness she's not as sharp as most people are…' Misaki thought. 'That may be what's the problem is here!' the inner Misaki shouted.

Yukimura stared back, unsure of what to make of the scene played out before him and just chuckled nervously. "President, if you'd like, I can finish this up for you. You always take on everything yourself," he suggested.

"Yes! Listen to what that cute girl says, Misaki-san!" Kasumi smiled.

"Cute girl?" Yukimura sobbed.

"Kasumi-chan… Yukimura is not a-"

"Yay! Let's go!" Kasumi dragged Misaki away. They bumped into Usui outside. "Sorry Usui-kun! I'm stealing Misaki-san today!"

* * *

"Wh-wh-why are we here?" Misaki blushed. Kasumi dragged her to a lingere store.

Nervously, she followed behind Kasumi, accidentally knocking over one of the mannequins . "S-sorry!" she muttered and picked it up but quickly dropped it again when she realized what the mannequin had on. "Woman wear these kinds of things?" she shouted.

"Misaki-san?" Kasumi giggled.

Misaki quickly and reluctantly put the mannequin back in its place, "Yes?"

"Sorry I dragged you here but I needed to buy new... Essentials," Kasumi winked. "Maybe Misaki-san should get some too… Maybe this," she handed her a small pink see-through thong with a white bow on the front.

Misaki took it and cooley put it back in it's section, "No thanks." She laughed and looked away. 'No freaking way!' she thought to herself.

Misaki then began to visualize herself wearing the provocative underwear, covering her bare chest with her arms cutely. 'Do you like it? Usui-kun?'

He walked over to her, wearing only white briefs and grinned. 'Of course… Ayuzawa.'

"Misaki-san? Are you okay? You have a nose bleed!" Kasumi looked at her worriedly.

"Huh?" she took a napkin from her school bag and quickly wiped it away. 'PERVERT! I'VE BECOME A PERVERT! AND WHAT KIND OF SICK FANTASY WAS THAT?' she thought. Misaki cleared her throat, "I guess the sudden change in weather has affected me somehow…" She giggled awkwardly. 'Nice save!' the inner Misaki gave her a thumbs up.

"Well I'll go ahead and try this on, just sit in the small chair in the fitting room so I can chat with you, 'kay?" Kasumi smiled.

Misaki sat down and exhaled. 'This is hell. Definitely hell,' she concluded.

"Neh… Misaki-san?" Kasumi popped her head out the curtains.

"Hmm?" Misaki looked at her.

"You like Usui-kun… Don't you?" she smiled.

'What kind of question? And so sudden too?' she thought. "Eh?" her voice trembled.

Kasumi giggled. "It's so obvious just by your reaction right now!"

Misaki looked away.

"The truth is… I already knew this… For some time now…" Kasumi explained. "Because I knew this, I sort of intended to start up a war with you… But it was no fun in the end."

"War?" she muttered.

Kasumi closed the curtains. "You just never fought back! It completely took the fun out of trying to take Usui-kun away from you," she huffed.

"Why are you telling me this?" she asked, feeling annoyed by her admission.

"Because I've grown to like Misaki-san… Or I just feel bad for you," Kasumi sighed. "I threw myself onto Usui-kun but he never budged. For some reason, you're the only one he looks at."

"Okay…" Misaki replied feeling unexpectedly insulted.

"He's all yours Misaki-san! I accept my defeat!" Kasumi rustled through the dressing room. "Although I've given up, I hope this gives you a push. I didn't give my all because Usui-kun was resistant from the start but… If you aren't willing to fight to keep him, how long do you expect him to hold back for you?"

"I… Uh…" she couldn't think of a response. 'Kasumi is a completely different person today…'

"Affirm your feelings fully!" the new maid jumped out of the dressing room and saluted. "If you cannot admit your feelings for him… Even to me… Then you'll never gain the courage to tell him… Right? So tell me, what are your feelings for Usui-kun?" Kasumi looked at her seriously, her hands placed on her hips.

Misaki gasped. Kasumi was wearing black lacey bra with a corset and a thong to match. 'HOW AM I SUPPOSED TO ANSWER HER SERIOUSLY IF SHE'S WEARING THAT?'

Kasumi giggled and walked over to Misaki and tugged the collar of her shirt. She peeked in and hummed. "Because you don't have much… You should really consider wearing something cute and sexy with a little bit of lift. 'Kay?"

Misaki quickly slapped her hand away and crossed her arms. 'What the hell?'

"Misaki-san…You never make the first moves when it comes to guys right?" Kasumi began to say.

'How can she continue her conversation so smoothly after violating me like that?' she thought.

"… And I bet you're always quick to reject any advances Usui-kun makes, right? Well I guess that may be due to your inexperience…" Kasumi pouted.

"I guess…" Misaki blushed. 'Why am I even acknowledging that?'

"Hmm… Or maybe…" Kasumi looked at her and examined her with her eyes.

"Eh?" she looked back.

"M…Moe?" Kasumi smiled cutely.

"NO! NOT THAT!" Misaki growled.

Kasumi giggled.

"But…" Misaki began to say. "I like… Usui…"

Kasumi blushed and patted her head. "Yeap! That you do!"

* * *

She sat on her bed and thought over the conversation she had with Kasumi the day before. Although she felt satisfied that she was able to confirm her feelings outloud, she was a little shaken by Kasumi's sudden change in personality.

'Couldn't she have taken me to a more decent location to have that sort of conversion?' she sighed.

"_If you aren't willing to fight to keep him, how long do you expect him to hold back for you?"_ Kasumi's statement shook her.

The loud and unbearable growls from her stomach awakened her.

"Guess I'll go get some dinner… Ramen sounds perfect!" she mused.

She slumped into her kitchen, practically falling over from starvation.

"Yo," Usui greeted her as he sat at her kitchen table, eating a large cup of instant ramen.

"M-m-my ramen?" she muttered.

"It's okay, there's plenty more," her sister pointed over to the tall pyramid stack of instant ramen noodles.

She exhaled and glared at Usui, "What's with you hanging out at my house so nonchalantly?"

"I just wanted to make sure there weren't any unwanted visitors," he smiled.

"I'm looking at one right in front of me…" she sighed.

He finished the last bit of ramen like a vacuum and exhaled, "I'll go then."

She rubbed the temple of her head and glared over at the table. He left some money.

She ran out and shouted, "Hey idiot! This isn't some restaurant! I don't need your stinkin' tip!" She stomped back into her house. 'How the hell did I fall for someone like that?' she chuckled.

"Onee-chan?" Suzuna said softly.

"Hmm?" she looked back.

"If you like Usui-kun, then why do you treat him terribly?" Suzuna wondered.

"EH? Wh-wh-why are you asking me that? You can't just blurt things out so casually! Geez!" she shouted.

"He's nothing like dad… If that's the reason you're holding back…" her sister pointed out.

"Dad? I never once thought that. I'm just a bit confused is all…" she explained.

"Okay," Suzuna smiled.

* * *

She sat at her desk and glared at her text books. All she could see was Usui's plain face staring back at her. She tried to ignore it but she saw him everywhere she turned. "I can't take it anymore!" she growled and slammed her head onto her desk.

She grabbed her phone and stared at Usui's phone number. Her hands began to tremble and she tossed the phone onto her bed. "Screw it! I'm going!" she shouted and as she was heading out of her room, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror.

She was wearing a sweat suit and her hair was disheveled. She sighed, "How can I possibly go like this?"

She practically ripped off her closet door when she opened it and threw a few possible outfits on to her bed. She stared intensively at the selection of clothing and suddenly fell to her knees. "Horrible… So… Horrible," she mumbled softly.

"_Misaki-chan! Every girl should own an emergency outfit just in case a date is planned on the last minute. I've bought this for you hoping that Usui-kun can see you in it," the manager's eyes sparkled and she twirled around in a field of flowers._

She rushed over to her closet and sighed in relief when she found the small gift bag. She pulled out the dress and gasped. The dress was a soft blue color with small white flowers decorated around the bottom. Even though it was completely out of her style, she put it on anyway.

"At least it's a proper length," she smirked.

She fixed her misbehaved hair and went off to Usui's place.

* * *

She rang his doorbell and waited anxiously, contemplating if she should run away. "No answer?" she sighed.

She rang again and waited and there was still no answer. "So he's not here?" she sighed and started to leave.

"Prez?" Usui popped his head out of his apartment door.

"Oh! You _are_ here!" she laughed awkwardly.

"What brings you here?" he asked.

"Uhm… I need to talk.. To you.. For just a bit," she explained.

He opened his door and she stepped inside. He was wearing a white robe and his hair was wet. "Sorry, I was in the shower. Go ahead, have a seat."

She sat down, shaking with nerves.

He sat on a chair across from her and smiled softy.

"A-aren't you going to… Change into something?" she asked.

"Hmm? I'm comfortable like this," he pouted as his robe began to fall off one of his shoulders. "This doesn't satisfy you?"

"Eh?" she looked at him, dumbfounded.

He stood up and loosened up his robe, "Then I guess I'll just go ahead and take it off."

She shot up from the couch and ran over to him to stop him but ended up tripping instead. He caught her before her face slammed onto the floor.

She sighed in relief but gasped when she realize how he caught her. His hands held tightly onto her chest. "Please be more careful," he said softly against her ear. She could feel his warmth breath against her neck.

She frantically slipped away from his grasp and was ready to yell at him and suddenly froze in place. There stood Usui, robeless and wearing nothing but plain white briefs.

"Y-y-you… You…" she studdered and pointed at him.

"You grabbed onto my robe when you tripped so it just slipped off," he explained. "Please don't point at me. I feel embarrassed," he blushed.

"WHY ARE YOU BLUSHING? YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO BLUSH!" she shouted.

She put her legs up to her chest and buried her face into her knees.

"Ayuzawa…" he said softly, his voice was so clear and close to her.

"St-stay away" she muttered.

He pushed her legs down onto the floor. "Don't put your legs up like that… I saw…"

She gasped. 'It's just one distaster after another!' the inner Misaki sobbed.

"You told me you wanted to talk to me," he tugged her arm to help her up off of the floor.

She fixed her dress and tried to regain her composure. "Yes I-" she began to say. "COULD YOU PUT THE ROBE BACK ON?"

He quickly threw it on. "Go on."

She exhaled.

"Us..Usui.." she muttered. "About what happened the other day… I'd like to… Properly discuss it with you,"

"Hmm? Nothing happened so it's okay," he smiled.

"_I'll pretend I didn't hear that,"_ his voice echoed in her mind. 'Idiot...' she thought.

"It's okay. I think you're just overthinking things… Like you always do…" he smirked.

"No! No… It's not over thinking… In fact I think there just wasn't much thought involved…" she exhaled.

He just smiled and looked at her.

"What I said that day… I'm sorry it came out that way… But you misunderstood me… You always try to look out for me because you know things like this… Are difficult for me… But you're aren't letting me…" she tried to explain.

"Letting you?"

"You aren't letting me try!" she exclaimed. She bit her lip and looked away.

He chuckled, "I'm not following you but your expression just now was so cute."

"Yesterday… Though it came out so abruptly and unintentionally… What was said… It was true… And what couldn't be said in the end… Actually I just wasn't heard correctly…" she muttered.

"You have to be more clear Ayuzawa."

"I like… You… Usui… I don't want you to pretend I didn't say it… I don't want you to stay away from me because I'm scared… I don't want to be away… From you… Because…. I like you," she blurted out.

He walked over to her.

"That's why I came over here… To tell you properly… I-"

"What do you mean you _like_ me? Do you mean you like me… As a _man_?" he placed his hand against her cheek.

"Eh? Uh... Y-y-yes," she muttered. 'Does he really have to put it that way?'

"Hmm... What to do? I like you too… I like you as a…" he took her hand and kissed it, "_Woman_."

She squealed and looked away in embarrassment.

"So what do you intend to do now, Prez?" he gazed at her.

"Uh… Uhmm… I just wanted to make myself clear… I don't know what to do now…" she muttered.

He leaned over and placed his face close to hers. Her face instantly reddened.

He caressed her chin with his thumb and raised her head up.

She trembled but tried to gather enough courage to make another step as well. She lifted her hand up and it shook uncontrollably. After a bit of effort, she finally managed to place it onto his cheek.

"Oh?" he said, surprised by her boldness.

He then began to softly caress her lips with his thumb. She shivered from his touch. Her face looking innocently up at him.

"I can't resist… That expression on your face," the tone of his voice deepened.

He leaned in and kissed her. Though she has experienced the touch of his lips before, this time it was a much more tantalizing feeling. His warmth and sincerity traveled throughout her body.

Her heart began race and she caressed his face. The passion from their kiss gradually intensified.

As their lips parted, they both exhaled.

She never realized how significant a simple kiss would be after their feelings have finally become cleared. It was exhilarating and exciting, as though the beat of her heart can be felt on every inch of her body.

"I hope you understand…" he grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly against him, "You're mine now, Ayuzawa."

* * *

**DF: KYAAAAAAAA~! **

**Chibi-Misaki: (Pout)**

**DF: Why the face? Lot's of good things happened!**

**Chibi-Misaki: I should have caressed something other than his face! The opportunity slipped away!**

**DF: (Gasp) Honestly, how can you be so different from the Misaki in this story?**

**Chibi-Usui: I don't like being violated.**

**DF: Maybe... Maybe you should say that when you AREN'T naked?**

**Chibi-Misaki: (Snaps a photo)**

**DF: Gah! Misaki!**

**Chibi-Misaki: It's for my "Things to blackmail DangerousFlower with" collection.**

**DF: Pfft! (Yanks photo away) HOW DID I END UP HOLDING USUI IN MY ARMS LIKE THAT? I look like a child molester! (Sobs)**

**Chibi-Misaki: My photoshop skills are not to be messed with. Now here's a list of my demands...**

_**xxx**_

_**Thanks for reading! Stay tuned for Chapter 11!**_

_**Also... I was thinking of maybe making a blog page or something of that sort so you guys can be kept more up to date with my stories. Good idea? **_


	11. Punishment

**Yipee~! A new chapter for you all! I'm not going to make any excuses for my delayed update so, forgive me... K? :D**

**This chapter is quite long so I hope it fills your appetite for now. ^_^**

**Thanks you for following and reading my story! I adore you all and your lovely comments 3!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Punishment**

"I hope you understand…" he grabbed her waist and pulled her tightly against him, "You're mine now, Ayuzawa."

"Y-Y-Yours?" she mumbled back.

"What is it? Are you itching to hit me?" he laughed.

He was right. Just the thought of someone, especially a male, claiming her as theirs naturally puts her on edge.

"I'll be right back," he smiled and walked to his bedroom.

She sat down on the couch. She rubbed her hands together. They were sweaty but frozen at the same time. She hadn't realized just how nervous she actually was. She let herself fall back onto the couch as if she finally regained her ability to breathe.

He walked back into the living room, buttoning his shirt. She had forgotten he was practically naked throughout the entire time and couldn't help but blush when she thought about it again.

"Should I be unbuttoning this instead?" he smirked.

She shot him a cold glare and he chuckled at her reaction.

"Should we get going?" he asked.

"Where are we going?" she wondered as she got up from the couch.

He walked over to her and fixed the collar of his shirt, "Since you've put on such a cute outfit, it would be a waste not to take you out."

She turned away and blushed.

They sat on the same bench from those few nights ago. The image of his fragile expression tightened her chest and she looked over at him to find him with a more somber expression this time, allowing her to breathe easy again. She took a bite out of her strawberry crepe and looked at the beautiful view.

He put his arm around her and pulled her tightly against his side. "I know you're cold in that thin dress of yours."

She was a bit cold but not enough to require a man's body pressing closely at her side. It was unusual for him to follow clichés in such an obvious way. She realized that Usui was probably nervous in this situation as well.

She held back from laughing at his cute attempt to woo her because regardless, it felt nice having him so close to her.

"When I came to Japan, I felt like I have been freed from a cage. For most of my childhood, I was shielded from the world… Or maybe the world was shielded from me. I never experienced love, really. I've never met my father and my mother died while giving birth to me. In reality, I am as new to this as you are," he told her while looking at the houses below.

'How lonely he must have been,' she thought. Although her family experienced difficult times and her father abandoned them, she still had a nurturing mother and a sister who loved her wholeheartedly. But who did Usui have?

"Because this feeling is so new for me, I don't want to lose it which is why I'll do everything in my power to protect it… To protect you," he looked at her with loving eyes.

"Protect me? Uhm… You don't really need-"

"Ayuzawa. Our relationship will be faced with many obstacles and you already know why that is," he told her.

'Gerard,' she thought. "Yes I know but… I don't want to be a burden to you somehow," she bit her lip.

He kissed the top of her forehead and rested his head onto hers. "The burden is my family, not you… Never," he said.

"I guess I won't object then," she smiled.

He took a bite out of her crepe.

She growled but couldn't hold back her smile.

* * *

_~Maid Café~_

"Welcome, master!" she smiled brightly. She looked up and realized it was one of her newly frequent customers.

She took his order, which never seems to change upon each visit and went to prepare it.

"Neh, Misaki-chan," Subaru poked her. "He's one of your regulars huh."

"Yeah… I guess," she chuckled lightly.

"Looks like he's quite taken with you," Erika blushed.

Misaki looked over at her customer, who was drinking his tea happily and catching a glimpse of her every now and then. He wasn't the typical "creepy type" she was accustomed to greeting. He was actually a pretty normal young man.

"He's quite the looker too," Erika's eyes sparkled.

He was a tall man, actually slightly taller than Usui. He had dark brown hair, pale skin and grey eyes. He was well built and always came to the café dressed in casual clothes, having the overall appearance of a regular college student.

Misaki went over and delivered the freshly cooked omelet rice and a warm smile.

"Ex-excuse me?" the customer muttered.

"Yes? How may I be over service to you?" she looked at him attentively.

"Uhm… Uh… Well I uh…" he played with strings of his hooded sweater nervously. "Thank you for… For always being so kind… To me…"

"Oh? Well of course, it's my pleasure to be of service to you master," she smiled brightly.

He blushed and looked away. "My… My name is… Hayashi… Yori," he stuttered.

"Pleasure to make an acquaintance with you, Yori-san," she bowed.

"Thank you… Mi-Misaki-chan," he stood up and bowed, accidentally spilling his tea onto his pants.

Everyone in the café laughed at the sight, while Yori was frantically trying to clean himself up.

"My my… Just look at how worked up he is," Kasumi giggled.

"Misaki really _is_ getting more popular lately," Honoka pointed out.

"It's probably the aura she's been radiating lately… The aura you get when you're in love," Kasumi said casually.

"In… love?" the manager muttered. "Is it true? Has it finally happened?" her eyes sparkled.

"Oh? Didn't you know? She and Usui are official now. And it's alllll thanks to me!" Kasumi gleamed.

"Eh? Weren't you pursuing him?" Erika pointed out.

"Well after being rejected by him one too many times, I let Misaki-san have him," Kasumi grinned.

"This little…" the manager's fists tightened.

"I don't get it though… Wouldn't this so-called aura keep guys away?" Subaru wondered.

"Nope. On the contrary… Guys will be flocking to her like flies to a light bulb. I guess it's the whole… Wanting what you can't have sort of thing. Guys get a thrill out of taking a girl away from her lover," Kasumi explained with confidence.

They all listened in awe.

"Kasumi-can is pretty knowledgable about men," the manager hissed.

"Eh? Hmm... It's probably because I've had many boyfriends already… I've been dating since age eleven! I'm sixteen now so…. I've dated…. Hmm… Twelve guys? No… More? I've lost count after awhile," she chuckled.

"No way… This youngin' has more experience than I do? Unacceptable!" the manager cried to herself, clawing at a wall like a desperate cat.

Misaki smiled at Yori softly, "I'll show you to the bathroom so that you may clean yourself up."

"Ah? Uh… There's no need really. I live pretty close by so I'll just run on home now… Sorry for causing such a scene," he laughed awkwardly.

"It's no problem at all," she smiled back.

"Until next time then, Misaki-chan!" he smiled brightly and left the café.

"It's amazing how someone with such a manly appearance can be so timid and innocent," Kasumi gasped.

* * *

Misaki leaned against her locker, feeling exhausted after such a busy day. "Lately I've been getting more regulars. It's getting tough giving everyone equal attention," she sighed.

"Maybe you should only give your attention to me," Usui whispered.

Her body jolted, surprised by his statement and by his sneakiness.

"It's my duty to be courteous to all of my customers. I can't just focus all of my attention to one person. Even if it _is_ you," she told him bluntly.

She looked over at him and gasped at the sight. He was sulking in a corner like an unloved puppy.

She sighed and walked over to him and suddenly he grabbed her, causing her to fall on top of him. At this point, they were both on the ground behind the lockers.

"You can be so cruel sometimes, Ayuzawa," he said and kissed her gently.

"Usui…" she mumbled and returned the kiss to him.

"I refuse to let you go to anyone else," he pouted.

"Even so… This is my job… There's not much I can do about it. And anyway, I don't look at anyone…" she cleared her throat, "I don't look at anyone the way that I look… At you…" she looked away timidly.

His eyes widened. He pulled her in for an embrace.

Her face reddened but she nuzzled her head against his chest. 'This feels nice,' she thought.

He inhaled, "Mmm… You smell good," he told her.

Her heart skipped. "I.. I do?"

"Like omlet rice," he laughed.

She frowned and tried to pull away from him, 'This runt always ruins the moment.'

Suddenly he pulled her in and licked her collar bone. "Delicious," his voice vibrated against her skin.

She couldn't hold back her body's reaction, which instantly shivered from his touch.

"Little by little… I'll give you more, Ayuzawa," he looked at her with a seductive look in her eyes.

Her body was overcome with so much heat. 'What is this?' she wondered, feeling unfamiliar with how much her body reacted.

"Remember, all of your firsts… Everyone one of them… Now belong to me," he said casually.

"My… my wh-what?" she stumbled.

"You'll see," he smirked. "Shouldn't you be getting back to work?"

She nodded. 'What does he mean by that?'

* * *

Her shift finally ended and she was relieved to be able to finally go home.

"… _All of your firsts…"_ that one line echoed in her mind. She walked over to the locker room, trying to figure out what he meant by that.

She sighed, 'How troublesome.' She took off her apron, 'Wait..' she thought and her face suddenly began to lose it's color, "DOES HE MEAN _THAT?"_

Everyone in the locker room was startled by her sudden outburst. She laughed it off silently and quickly changed into her clothes.

Her mind became cluttered with so many uneasy thoughts. She walked out of the café, completely unaware of her surroundings.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?" Usui grabbed her.

"Eh?" she awoke from her daze.

"Remember, I took charge of escorting you _to_ and _from_ your home. Don't go running off without me," he scolded her.

"We're still doing that?" she acted surprised.

He glared at her. This was a look she was not accustomed to seeing which startled her a bit.

"I… I was kidding… Geez," she looked away. 'Crap. He's got me all nervous again.'

He took her by the hand and they began to walk. She looked at her hand, now clasped by his. 'His hands are soft,' she realized. 'And they're way bigger than mine.' Suddenly she felt it, his heart beat. 'No way… I can feel his pulse?' She looked up at his face.

His expression was stern, like an angry parent.

"You're angry?" she asked plainly.

"Yes," he huffed.

"Tch," she replied simply.

He suddenly pushed her up against a building wall and put his face close to hers, "Tell me. Shall I continue where I left off in the locker room?"

"Eh?" she shouted.

She looked away, her face completely red. Passerby's looked and gawked at the scene.

He traced her collar bone with his finger and her body jolted.

"Us-Usui…" her voice trembled.

He pressed his body up against hers and she quickly turned her face away.

He leaned in, "Punishment complete."

He stepped back and smiled at her.

'This bastard!' she growled.

* * *

**_-The next day-_**

"See you tomorrow Misaki-san!" her friends waved.

She waved back and stood in front of the school. 'Hmm? A message?' her phone buzzed.

_Sorry, I won't be able to walk you home today. I have a few things to take care of. I'll pick you up tomorrow!_

_Your lover,_

_Takumi Usui xoxo_

"Things to take care of?" she thought.

She paused for a moment and suddenly fumes released from her body._"Your lover, Takumi Usui xoxo"_ that line hovered over her head. "What kind of stupid joke is that?"

As she walked home she felt a bit odd since she had actually grew accustomed to Usui walking by her side each day.

The breeze was warmer, a sign that summer was near. "Feels nice," she smiled. Then suddenly a wave of uneasiness came over her. 'Someone's following me?' she wondered.

She increased her pace but the presence still lingered.

"Looks like we're busted," a thug appeared from an alley.

"Looks like it," another voice spoke behind her.

Suddenly, a group of thugs surrounded her.

"She's a little plain for my taste but I can smell it… She's _clean_," one of them grinned.

"Back off scumbags!" she shouted and as she was about to land a kick on one of them, two of them grabbed her arms.

"She's a fighter? That's cute!" they laughed. "Sorry sweetheart but men can be pret-ty _overpowering_ sometimes, ya know?"

She squirmed, desperately trying to release herself, "What do you want from me?"

They all laughed.

"Lay 'er down over there. We don't want nobody seein'," one of the guys pointed towards a bridge.

She kicked around and struggled to try and set herself free but to no avail. She was frantic and furious.

They threw her onto the ground and two of them pinned her down.

The leader of the group looked at her and licked his lips. He pulled out a knife and pressed it up against her neck. "Because you weren't a good girl, I'll make sure to take my sweet time with you," he groaned and licked the side of her cheek.

"Sick bastard!" she shouted and head butted him, causing him to fall back.

"You little bitch!" he growled and as he was about to pounce her, someone kicked him on the back of his head.

"BOSS!" they shouted.

She was frozen, unsure of what she was seeing. Since it was dark underneath that bridge, she could only see the shadow of a figure, fighting off and knocking out each of the guys. 'Usui?' she wondered.

She was finally free and she got up to see who the hero was. "M… Master?" she mumbled.

"Did she just… Say… Master?" one of the guys laughed. He went to throw in a punch but instead the gentleman grabbed his arm and broke it in one twist.

"Wh… Wh…" she couldn't say a thing.

He grabbed her and pulled her away from the scene.

"I called the cops so no need to worry," he told her.

"Y-You…" she muttered.

"I thought I was the shy one," he laughed.

They sat quietly at a bench. 'Why... Why was it him?' she thought.

"I hope I didn't scare you in any way…" he told her.

"No… You didn't. I'm just a bit surprised is all… Was it… Yori-san?" she looked over at him.

He smiled brightly and nodded in agreement. "If I hadn't been walking by…" he looked at her worridly. "When I realized that it was you… I became like some sort of monster… I'm sorry you had to witness that."

'He broke a guy's arm just now… He's so normal after that?' her eyes widened.

"See? I _did_ scare you!" he ruffled his hair. "Usually when I'm stressed out about exams, I go for random endless walks. That bridge… I hang out underneath that bridge from time to time to let out some steam. The grafitti sprayed all over it… I did it back in my delinquent days in High School," he chuckled.

She looked at him, hesitantly. 'He definitely looks like the delinquent type,' she sighed.

He looked back at her and blushed, "Eh? Uhh… Those days are long behind me! It's just a nostalgic feeling I get… It relaxes me and viola! I'm stress free…"

She felt cold breeze and realized her shirt had been ripped during the struggle, causing it to reveal her bra a bit. She covered herself up with her hands frantically feeling embarrassed and ashamed.

Yori looked at her worriedly and put his jacket on her.

"I'll get it back from you when I stop by the café. For now… You should maybe take a cab home. I'm still a stranger to you so I don't think you'd feel comfortable with me walking you home," he smiled warmly.

She nodded.

* * *

She woke up feeling groggy and completely sore, the events from the previous night still lingered on her mind.

While she showered, she gasped after noticing all the bruises she had on her body, most specifically around her thighs. 'How did that even happen?' she thought but then recalled the guys who were pinning her down. 'They were so close to…' she shivered.

She got dressed and sighed in relief. "Good… The uniform covers it," she said, referring to the bruising on her thighs. As she gathered her things, she noticed the jacket she left on her desk chair. 'I don't have a shift today so I can't return it… I should get it dry cleaned first…' she thought.

She looked at the time and realized she was running late and rushed out.

As she ran out of her home, she felt a tug on her shirt.

"Forgetting about me again?" Usui grumbled.

"Eh? No, I'm just running late," she explained.

He looked at her blankly and suddenly picked her up and carried her in a princess-style fashion.

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?" she shouted frantically.

"Taking you to school," he grinned devilishly.

"EH? LIKE THIS? NO WAY! PUT ME DOWN!" she demanded.

He ignored her and ran off, holding her tightly in his arms.

* * *

"Usui! Usui enough! Put me down!" she shouted.

He put her down obediently. "I can't exactly take you inside of school this," he smiled innocently.

"I'm glad you understand that much," she sighed. 'Even though you pretty much took me all the way to school like that...' the vain on her forhead bulged out.

"Misaki San!" Sakura shouted.

"Ohayou gozaimasu," she greeted them.

"Neh, Misaki-san… Why is Usui standing so closely behind you?" Sakura tilted her head to see him peaking out from behind Misaki.

"Eh?" she said as she felt his breathe on the back of her neck. Her body jolted and she elbowed him in the gut as a result. "We uh... Just happened to get here at the same time," she laughed awkwardly. 'Crap. Is he going to give me that _punishment _again?' she quivered.

"Misaki -san?" Shizuko looked at her with concern.

"Huh? Uh we should head inside. We'll be late," she smiled casually, feeling Usui's eyes glaring intensely at her.

* * *

"Everyone. As you are all aware, end of the term exams are coming up and it is more than apparent that a lot of you have a lot to improve on... most specifically in English. Therefore, there will be a special cram school held after school," their teacher explained.

Misaki was beaming with excitement. English was the one subject Usui surpassed her in the most.

"To better your abilities, we hired a student teacher who can help get you into shape," he explained. He stepped out and told the person to enter.

"Everyone, this is Hayashi Yori. Please be kind to him," their teacher smiled.

Misaki's jaw dropped. 'Why? Of all people… Why this guy?'

"Hello everyone. Though I'm still a student teacher, I'm confident that I may be of great help to you all. Please take care of me!" he bowed. As he looked up he noticed a very nervous Misaki, avoiding his field of vision. His eyes widened at the sight.

All of the female students ogled the handsome new teacher while Misaki buried her face in her hands.

"I'll be stepping out for a moment to get a few materials so I'll give you all the opportunity to get better acquainted with Mr. Yori here," the teacher said as he patted him on the back.

Immediately all of the girls ran to his side, asking him many meaningless questions about his personal life. The male students grumbled just stayed seated and grumbled.

"Now, now everyone please take your seats," he smiled.

All of the girls pouted and returned to their seats obediently.

"I am very pleased that you are all excited about improving your English but I have to warn you, though I may be young, I am still a _very_ strict teacher. There are certain rules you all must follow in order to participate in this course. Do you all understand?" he explained.

They all agreed.

"There is one rule in particular that absolutely no one is an exception to. I know that a few of you may possibly have part-time jobs after class, which is, I remind you, a violation already. Most teachers overlook this but since my classes will be held after school, I cannot tolerate students who skip out or leave my class abruptly because they have to work. To be apart of my class means you have to make it your first priority. I hope I'm being absolutely clear with this," he explained while looking directly at Misaki.

'What is this guy saying?' her nerves began to take over.

"If I find out during the course of my classes you are secretly working part-time, you will automatically be kicked out of my class. Because this class is considered a requirement, being kicked out will automatically give you a failing grade," he said sternly.

'Fail?' her eyes widened. 'That means…'

"I suggest you quit your part-time jobs during the duration of my lessons," he told them while adjusting his tie.

'Quit… Quit the café?' she tightened her fist.

* * *

**Tada! Chapter has ended! So as you've noticed, I've introduced yet another new character into the story, Hayashi Yori. You also may have realized that there are a few characters I've left out of my story even though they've made frequent appearances in the manga/anime. I just didn't want to go the typical route so I hope you're all okay with that. **

**Now, time to stretch out my arms and get started on Chapter 12! Thanks for reading!**

**Chibi Misaki: So you were just going to exclude me from this Author's Note?**

**DF: Eh? Uh I didn't realize...**

**Chibi Misaki: (Demonic Aura)**

**DF: Uhm.. Uh... Don't get upset... I didn't mean-**

**Chibi Misaki: (Sobs heavily)**

**DF: Oh. Totally wasn't expecting that sort of reaction.**

**Chibi Misaki's tears begin to overflow.**

**DF: Eh... Can you stop crying? **

**Chibi Misaki: WAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! **

**DF: Bleg.. Mi..Sa..ki (drowns)**

**Chibi Usui: (Doggie paddles) Thanks for reading everyone.**


	12. Contract

**I shall provide no excuses. I am just a procrastinator. **

**After seeing so many reviews during my absence, I feel terribly bad for taking so long to update. Also, I appreciate the input on grammar and have used them while writing this chapter. I'm not sensitive or anything, so feel free to point them out! 3**

**Please enjoy this chapter! Thank you for the lovely support!**

**I do not own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama but I do own this fanfiction.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Contract**

The customers came and went and Misaki tried her best to ignore the pit in her stomache.

Another day has passed and Yori never came. She figured he probably wouldn't but hoped that maybe she can be made an exception to his rule.

As she stepped out of the café to go home, her body hunched as she walk, the stress overwhelming her.

Usui grabbed her hand and pulled her up against him. "Did you forget me again?"

"Us-Usui… No… I…" she growled, "How do you expect you to talk to you properly if you put me in these situations?"

He held her tightly. "Tell me Ayuzawa… What's troubling you?"

_How does he do this? How does he know what I'm thinking?_

She wrapped her arms around him and sighed again. "Take me home?"

He smiled softly and agreed.

As they walked, her eyes widen as she Yori jogging towards them. He was dressed in sweats and sneakers and had headphones in his ears. "Why is he…" she started to say. _He probably lives close by._

"Hmm?" Usui looked curiously at her.

Her face stiffened as she made eye contact with Yori and she unintentionally grabbed Usui's hand tightly. As he jogged by her, he gave her gentle bow and she did as well. "Ah… Sens-" she began to say but he ran passed her without hesitation.

"Who is he?" Usui asked.

She gave no reply and just continued to look back at Yori who had already disappeared. _Did he turn the corner?_

"Ayuzawa?" Usui looked at her with concern. "Who was that guy?"

"Huh? Oh… Uh… He's the new teacher for the after school cram sessions for English," she explained.

"Oh? I've never seen him…" he looked at her blankly.

_That's because you completely excel in English so you don't need these classes. Dammit, I'll beat you eventually._

"You seemed nervous around him… Is there something wrong?" he touched her face softly.

Her cheeks reddened. She almost forgot their conversation because she focused her attention on the warmth of his large hand, caressing her cheek gently.

He then proceeded to stretch her cheeks.

"Heyyyy! Shhhtop eeet," she cried.

"Start talking," he demanded.

"Peeeeashhh ssshtop!" she pleaded.

"Huh? Keep going? Okay then," he pulled harder.

"Sssshowie!" she sobbed.

He let go and smiled.

She resisted the urge to beat him to a pulp and just explained the situation to him, leaving out the little detail that Yori was a regular at the café. A regular fan of hers, to be exact.

"So what will you do? Are you actually going to quit?" he asked.

"I… I don't know… I lose something either way. I really don't know what I should do…"

"Just quit temporarily. I'm sure manager would understand."

"Yes but… Financially that would be a huge hit for my family. That's what I'm most concerned over. Though getting expelled isn't an option either because I've worked so hard to get to where I am now…" she explained.

"Hmm… So how about I work in your place and just give you the money I earn," he suggested.

"Pfft. Will you be in a maid uniform? That would drive our customers away…" she laughed.

"I think the kitchen is the best place for me but I never realized you fantasized about having me in a maid uniform… I'll take a note of that," he grinned.

"EH? Definitely not!" she growled. She took his hand silently and stopped walking. She looked up at him. "I can't ask you to give me money. We've barely gotten together and asking for such a favor… I couldn't possibly…"

He leaned in and kissed her lips lightly. "It's because I care about you that I'm helping you. And anyway, it's not like I'm really doing this for free. I'll get my repayment…" he grinned and pulled her tightly up against him, wrapping one arm around her waist, "… One way or another…"

"Keep dreaming," she growled.

* * *

_-The following day-_

She went the supply room after being told that Yori was there. She knocked softly.

"Come in," she heard him respond.

As she entered she gasped at the sight of Yori sprawled on the floor, pinned down by a large pile of boxes.

"Sensei!" she shouted and immediately began to dig him out.

"What a relief! I was beginning to think I'd be stuck like this forever!" he laughed.

He got up and stretched out his back. "Thank you, Misaki-chan." He stared at her blankly. Silence falling heavily between them.

"Uhm…" she began to say.

"Are you here to discuss the matter of your part-time job?" he asked her as he brushed the dust off of his pants.

"Yes," she answered. "I thought that maybe-"

"No expections, Misaki-chan. Even if we've met previously under unusual and, frankly, inappropriate circumstances, I cannot make an exception with you. I hope you understand," he told her bluntly.

"Yes I know but… I'm working part-time because I need to and-"

"No expections… I thought I was clear," he smiled softly. "It's only temporary Misaki-chan."

_Why won't he understand? If I'm not working... What will I do?_

"Sensei… I have a lot of responsibilties to take care of at home so if I stopped working-"

"Working would create a distraction which will, in turn, beat the whole purpose of improving your English through my course," he explained.

"With all do respect, Sensei… If I stopped working, the financial stress that I would have to carry will affect me more drastically which I am sure would cause an even deeper distraction. Wouldn't you agree?"

He looked at her for a moment, studying her response. "That may be true but this course is after school. How could you possibly balance the two? As much as I would love to help you out of this, you cannot ignore the fact that there is no way for you to be two places at once."

_He's right._

"Fine… I understand," she tightened her fist and turned to leave. "Thank you for taking the time to listen to me," she turned around and smiled brightly, "_Sensei_."

Tears pricked her eyes as she walked away. _I have no choice but to have Usui help me._

* * *

She knocked on Usui's apartment door. She tried calling him several times but he wouldn't respond. _He's so sly. He just wanted me to go to him in person._

He opened the door and smiled. "Do come in, Ayuzawa."

She stepped inside, her hands fidgeting behind her. "I'm only here to tell you that I accept the suggestion you gave me earlier. Could you please work… In my place?"

"I've already talked to the manager about it. She's fine with it," he smiled.

"Really? Thank you…" she mumbled. She felt ashamed to depend on him so much but she was desperate. She also felt slightly annoyed with the fact that he already took steps without her consent.

"Come and sit," he offered. "I'll make some tea."

"Huh? Uh… It's not necessary. I should get going," she bowed and turned her heel to leave.

He walked up behind her, "Did you forget the deal? _Misaki_?"

Her body trembled from the warmth of his breath against her neck. _Did he just say my name?_

"Wh-what deal?" she mumbled.

He grabbed her hand and led her to the couch, motioning for her to sit. He pointed to the coffee table where there was a pen and a sheet of paper.

She picked up the paper:

**CONTRACT**

**I, Ayuzawa Misaki, during the duration of exactly one month will agree to the following terms:**

**1. Once a week, depending on Usui Takumi's schedule, I will visit Usui's home.**

**2. During each visit, Usui Takumi will make steps in "deepening" our relationship and I will accept it without running away.**

**3. I will never cancel a date with Usui Takumi.**

**4. I will never run away if Usui Takumi attempts to advance our relationship.**

**5. I will always voice my honest opinions in a _respectful_ manner.**

**6. If to an extent I disagree with terms #2-4, then I will discuss them openly with Usui Takumi in which he will agree to negotiate.**

**7. I will always accept any compliments received by Usui Takumi.**

**8. If anything happens to me, I will not hide it from Usui or create a lie about it.**

**9. I will text Usui every night telling him you arrived home safely. Always end the text with the message: "Hugs and kisses."**

**10. I will not call Usui Takumi a "perverted outer-space alien."**

**Failure to follow this contract with resort to non-negotiation and _punishment_.**

She stared at the paper blankly and ripped it up into confetti sized pieces.

"I've made fifty copies so it's no use," he said while placing her cup of tea on the table.

"What does _deepening our relationship_ even mean?" her body sagged against the couch.

"Hmm… I'll surprise you," he grinned and crossed his legs, taking a sip of his tea.

She nervously placed the cup against her lips, several thoughts flowing through her mind. She began to drink the tea desperately as though her throat had completely dried up.

"If you're worried about ecchi things… You should be," he said plainly.

She spit out her tea. _What's with this guy?_

He pulled out another copy of the contract. "Sign please."

She bit her lip. _It's like a deal with the devil! I can't do this! He'll devour me!_

She fought against her conscious and trembled as she picked up the pen. _This... This is for my family._

She signed the contract and swore she felt her soul being sucked out of her body after doing so.

"Very good," he grinned.

_Is he some villain? What's with him?_

He stood up and walked toward her. He takes the tea cup out of her hand and placed it on the table. He then placed his hands on the couch, hovering over her.

"Wh-wh-what?" she mumbled.

"I hope you know that the contract…" he leaned in closer, he lips dangerously close to her neck, "Is effective immediately."

"HUH?" she gasped.

He gently caressed her neck with the warmth of his lips, never kissing her but teasing her. He continued this torturous action down her neck, across her collar bone and against her jawline.

"Usui… Please…" she pleaded. The heat of his lips teasing her skin traveled throughout her body.

He slowly reached her lips, hovering over them and caressing them with his, barely making contact.

She let out a small shiver and blushed in embarrassment.

"Hmmm," he grinned. "Should I kiss you now?"

His deepened voice vibrated against her lips. "Yes," she replied, feeling exasperated. _Is this what I'll have to go through? And wait? Why did I just say "yes"?_

He planted his lips against hers, fighting to part hers.

She complied and parted them and her eyes widened as she felt his tongue ruthlessly battle against hers. He'd never done it before and her entire body electrified each time he stroked his tongue against hers.

Throughout this, she hadn't realized that she was already lying down, his body pressed on top of her but once she had something prevented her from stopping him.

Usually she'd run away, allowing him to feel victorious in the effort of pushing her to her limits.

This time she wanted to prove to him that she could go further. She lifted her hands and placed them on his back, tightening her grip each time he deepened his kiss.

She thought this action would surprise him, perhaps even prompt him to stop but instead he took this as an invitation to touch her as well.

His placed one hand on the back of her head and kissed her more heatedly. With his other hand, he began stroking her right arm and caressed his way down to her hips, gripping them tightly.

She gasped, surprised in her reaction. _DON'T REACT! DON'T REACT! HE'LL DO MORE! _

His hand traveled further, slightly touching her bottom and then grabbed onto her leg, tugging her to adjust her body position under him.

_Is he uncomfortable?_ She lifted her hips a bit so that he can place himself more comfortably. _WAIT, WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?_

Then she felt it. The warmth gathering between them and more importantly, against her womanhood. She felt the warmth… She felt _him_.

He groaned against her lips after her parts made contact with his. He lifted his head up, his eyes darkened with desire. "Ayuzawa…"

Her heart raced at the sight of his flushed face. He looked so vulnerable and for the first time, she realized he was at his limit too. "Usui…" She breathed heavily, her chest brushing up against his, her hands gripping tightly on the back of his shirt.

"I'm stopping for today… If we keep going…" he buried his head against her neck. "I won't be able to stop." He inhaled sharply and got up.

"What… Just happened…" she mumbled, her body frozen on the couch.

"There are times when your body will react to mine, depending on the situation. It's what happened just now, right? Your mind told you to stop but your body wanted me. Eventually, neither of us will be able to stop," he grinned.

_If we can't stop, what will happen?_ Her eyes widened.

* * *

_~Maid Cafe~_

"Ohhhhhh?" Kasumi grinned devilishly.

"Do you have to act that way? It's embarrassing enough asking you for advice," Misaki blushed.

"Oh come on! It's perfectly normal to react the way you did in that situation. There is nothing wrong with you _or_ him. It's all apart of nature. Plus, this is the age where our bodies easily react. Even experienced people have trouble holding back," Kasumi explained.

_Just how experienced is this girl? _"But this isn't me at all…" Misaki grumbled.

"Listen. The passion, the heat… Just embrace it. _Accept_ it! You have become a pervert and it's okay!" Kasumi gleamed.

"LOWER YOUR VOICE!" Misaki gasped. "And I am _not_ a pervert," she growled.

"I'm only teasing you!" Kasumi laughed. "Alright let's put it this way. Your body is almost ready to reach the next level. Well actually, it should definitely be ready but your mind isn't. Boy is Usui-kun going to have a tough time with you. You are super stubborn!" she giggled.

"SHHHH!" she gasped.

"When you finally reach your limit, I hope you are mentally prepared to take the next step, Misaki-san," Kasumi patted her head.

"Mentally prepared for what exactly?" Usui's voice appeared behind them.

Kasumi giggled, "I'll let you discuss that alone." She skipped away.

_HOW COULD YOU LEAVE ME WITH HIM?_

"Well? What is it? Ayuzawa?" his voice echoed deeply behind her.

It was as though a wave of electricity shocked her body at the sound of his voice."Us.. Usui.."

He poked her shoulder, her body jolted. He blew into her neck, her body jolted. He whispered, "Yo" into her ear and-

"Quit it!" she shouted, exasperated. Her face was crimson and her heart rate intensified. She has yet to turn around to face him, fearing what else he'd do.

Suddenly he grabbed her and kissed the back of her neck, her body shivered from head to toe.

"What's wrong, Ayuzawa?" he spoke into her neck.

"N-nothing's wrong! Just… Just stop this!" she growled.

"Hmm? It's just innocent fun," he said nonchalantly. She could feel his grin against her neck.

She turned abruptly and glared at him, "Innocent?"

"Can I help it if I enjoy teasing you like this?" he softly caressed her cheek.

Her face flinched. _What's wrong with me? _

She grabbed his hand and almost hesitated moving it away. "It's…. It's just too much," she mumbled and softly bit her lip.

His face reddened in return. "I'm sorry…" He chuckled. "Just please don't… Don't make a face like that again," he said, his eyes darkening and his smile fading.

She stared into his eyes, drawn into the fire burning within them. "I don't understand…"

He smiled shyly and let out a small chuckle. "You will." He walked away, leaving a trail of questions behind.

"He's such a weirdo," she concluded.

* * *

_When I look at him, my heart races uncontrollably like I'm on the brink of shutting down completely. When I think about him, my mind falls into a dream-like state where fantasies are in control. How far have my feelings gone to experience these sort of confusing emotions? _

She hugged her pillow. _Anyway, I won't be seeing much anyway… Except when I go to his house once a week… Is that why my heart burning so much?_

She closed her eyes and breathed deeply. The warmth of Usui's body crept onto her skin as she remembered the close and overwhelming distance between them. The aroma of his cologne, the sound of his heart beating as loudly as hers and his lips electrifying her, sending her body to the brink… She tossed her pillow onto the floor and flailed on her bed, breathing heavily. _Usui… What are you doing to me?_

* * *

**End! **

_**Chibi Usui: If you were expecting DF to be here, she is currently being punished by Misaki for delivering this chapter late. Are you upset too? I'm upset because she's being punished and not me. *sobbing***_

_**DF: (escaped from Misaki's dungeon) Thanks for reading! **_


	13. Burning

**Didn't expect an update soon, did you? ^_^**

**So I'm assuming you've started to realize that things have been getting more "hot" between Usui & Misaki? Well beware, this chapter is pretty darn hot as well. Slowly but surely, their relationship is "maturing". Remember, the category for this story is "M" meaning that eventually, it'll go all the way so I hope no one is offended.**

**Anyway, before I spill anymore juicy details I'll let you read this chapter 3! Thank you for the support! I aim to please. **

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Burning**

Misaki arrived home with a freezing cold demeanor, her sister confused by her icy expression.

_WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH THAT GUY? HOW CAN SOMEONE BE SO DRASTICALLY DIFFERENT?_

**-EARLIER-**

"Misaki-chan, would you please dictate this sentence for me?" Yori asked.

She stood up and glared at the board, trying to piece the words together. She did her best to build up her wavering confidence. "The…. Waitrusss always… Se-served her customerz with a sm-smell?"

There was a daunting silence that hovered over the classroom.

Suddenly the sound of Yori's demonic laughter dispensed the heavy silence.

"Misaki-chan… That was… A joke… Right?" he smiled fearfully.

"H-huh? No… It wasn't…" she replied. _What the hell?_

"Please read it again. Okay?" he glared.

She gulped and exhaled. "The… The waitrusss always.. Serve her customerz with… A smell…"

She was startled by the sound of chalk being crushed in his fist.

_Shit…_

"Misaki-chan… Why… WHY WOULD A WAITRESS SERVE HER CUSTOMER WITH A SMELL? AGAIN! READ THE LINE AGAIN!" he shouted.

"Th-The… The waitress…"

"Don't stutter! Project your voice!" he interrupted.

"The waitress always… Serve her-"

"Again!" he shouted.

"The waitress alwayzz…"

"Again! Again! Again!" he slammed his fist on his desk.

"President… She's trying so hard!" her classmates sobbed together.

**_-PRESENT-_**

"That guy… He's a demon!" she shouted furiously.

"Misaki?" her mother appeared from the living room.

"Okasaan? I'm home!" she giggled awkwardly.

"I can see that… Are you having a hard time with your new class?" she looked at her with a worried expression.

"Ah? Uh… No, no! Don't worry!" Misaki laughed it off.

"I'm sure it'll all be worth while in the end," her mother removed her apron.

"Of.. Of course it will be," Misaki smiled brightly. _I hope so…_

* * *

**_-The Next Day-_**

"The c-café had a… Delicteabul selechun of dessarts," she smiled nervously.

"So yesterday's lesson wasn't impressionable enough for you? Ne, _Misa-chan_?" a demonic black aura surrounded him, sending chills into everyone's bodies.

_Why did he have to say my name like that? _

"I tried my best?" she smiled back at him, her lips quivering.

"Please... You're joking too much _Misa-chan_. Now please repeat that line again," he grinned darkly.

"The café… Had a… Delecteabul.." she began to read.

"Misa-chan?" he interrupted.

"Ye-yes… Sensei?"

"You… It's not that you're joking… It's simply that… _You_ are the joke…" he laughed menacingly.

_HA? HOW MUCH OF HIS INSULTS WILL I HAVE TO ENDURE? THIS GUY IS TOO MUCH!_

For the rest of the week, the same routine continued.

Her body slumped over as she went to leave the classroom, her arms practically dragging onto the ground.

"Misaki-chan? Can you stay for a moment? I'd like to have a chat with you," Yori asked.

_Hate… Demons must be hated… _"Sure…" she muttered.

He motioned for her to take a seat and she complied. "Is everything alright?" he asked simply.

"WHAT?" she shouted. "WITH YOUR RIDUCLING, AM I SUPPOSED TO BE DANCING IN A FIELD OF FLOWERS? ARE YOU SOME IDIOT?" She gasped and covered her mouth. _Shit! I'm in for it now… _

He laughed hysterically. "My, my… Have really I been that awful?"

She bowed her head repeatedly. "I… I'm terribly sorry. I'm just a bit exhausted…"

"Enough of that Misa-chan.." he interjected.

_Why won't he stop calling me that?_

"You have to stop that habit of bowing your head so easily. It's a little embarrassing you know," he smiled softly.

He got up and wrote on the board. "Please, read this line for me."

"Uh-uhm?" she gasped. It was the same line he made her read during the first class. _THIS HELL AGAIN? THIS DAMN SADIST! _She got up, her fist trembling with anger.

"You're terrible at keeping your anger at bay, Misa-chan. Please trust me and read that line," he leaned against his desk.

She exhaled and grinded her fist onto her desk. _Terrible? I've done pretty damn well considering I really want to rip your face off!_ She cleared her throat. "The waitress always served her customers with a smile," she grinned.

He smiled brightly.

She froze at that moment, realizing what she had just done. "I…"

"You've already improved this much in just one week. Because you're stubborn, you're the type to prove someone's bad opinion of you wrong. Your progress is slower than I anticipated but overall, not bad," he erased the writing on the board. "While my method is surely distasteful, it works," he turned around and smiled. "Don't you agree? Misa-chan?"

"I'm getting… Better?" she muttered.

"We may have a strange acquaintance with each other but as I've told you before, you will not receive special treatment. Put our past behind us," he explained.

"You mean… The café.." she muttered.

"Precisely…" he turned away suddenly.

_His ears are red… What's with this atmosphere? _

"The reason why I didn't report your secret to the school is because you treated me with... With such great courtesy. To top it off, as a teacher in training, I shouldn't have been there," he laughed awkwardly.

_This guy…_

"I know it was hard to stop working suddenly… But I'm happy you've followed through so far…" he smiled.

"Thank you… For being… Patient with me," she muttered. _Even if you're a demonic tyrant._

"There goes that dark aura again," he smiled. "Go on home. I'd rather not have you out so late. I can't always be there to fight off bad guys for you."

"I'll be off then."

As she walked past him, she was unaware of Yori's fingers secretly brushing the ends of her flowing black hair.

* * *

"I've been very patient with you, dear brother," Gerard smiled.

"I'm not the least bit concerned of just how _patient_ you are," Usui said without even glancing at him. He tossed the trash bag at Gerard's feet.

"It truly is amusing to see you in a sad state such as this. To think you'd follow a poverty-stricken woman's commands so easily," Gerard chuckled.

"This is something I decided on my own. I don't pathetically obey orders," Usui shot back.

Gerard let out a slightly irritated laugh.

"Now if you'll excuse me. I have a shift to finish," Usui walked back into the café.

"Oh but its true my incompetent brother, I am a _very_ patient man," Gerard said as he kicked the garbage bag away from his feet in full force, the contents splattering across the ground.

His phone buzzed in his pocket and he gritted his teeth as he answered, "I could only assume that you have good news for me."

* * *

Her hand trembled as she reached up to ring his doorbell. _This is so troublesome._

She rang it, fully tempted to run away but she knew backing out was not an option. _Having a contract in a relationship is seriously dysfunctional._

"I'm glad you didn't run away," he grinned.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she hadn't realized he already answered the door… And without a shirt on, in fact. "Are you some kind of exhibitionist?" the vain on her forehead twitched.

"Come in," he opened the door wider.

She stepped in cautiously, as if she were avoiding land mines.

"So I hope you've come mentally prepared today?" he smirked mischievously.

She jumped. "Yes, of course!" she replied. _Dammit… I have to maintain a good composure. _

"Really? Then why are you still standing in the doorway? And you're sweating an awful lot…" he told her matter-of-factly.

_Crap! Why do I always have to be so obvious?_

"Do we really… Uhm.. Do we have to do this? I don't know if I can…" she fidgeted, still frozen at the doorway.

"Ayuzawa…" he said as he cooly walked toward her. "I told you before, didn't I?"

"Huh?"

She stumbled back against the door as he got closer to her. She bit her lip.

"I told you to not make that kind of face in front of me," he tugged on her chin to stop her from biting into her bottom lip. "I don't know if I'll be able to hold back when you do," he continued to say and slowly licked her bottom lip.

She shivered instantly, her legs trembled and it was becoming increasingly difficult for her to keep her cool. But really, who was she fooling?

"I want you to become more aware of me…To react easily even with the slightest brush of my finger," he caressed her collar bone softly. "To the sound of my voice near you," he whispered deeply into her ear. "And to my body being close to yours," he pressed up against her.

_It's already been this way! Do you want me to die of heart failure?_

Her heart raced furiously and her body heated up intensely. She knew he was aware of this as her chest rose and fell rapidly against his. "Misaki…" his darkened green eyes looked deeply at her.

Her face flushed and her lips slightly parted, granting him permission to claim them.

"Usui…" she managed to say.

He kept staring at her, not granting her the kiss her lips so desperately wanted.

_What's he doing?_

"What's wrong? You look disappointed," he grinned.

"Huh? Uhm…"

He lowered his head, his lips close to hers, "Term number five."

"Hmm?" she wondered. _Term number five…Always voice my honest opinions in a respectful manner._

She felt embarrassed suddenly.

"Misaki…" he looked back at her.

"Please stop…" she looked away sharply. "Stop saying my name so suddenly like that…" she muttered.

"It bothers you when I say it? Misaki?"

Her hands trembled at her sides.

"Term number five… Remember what happens when you disregard the contract right? You-"

She brushed her lips softly against his, mimicking the technique he used on her before. She knew this affected him, his bare chest made it difficult to mask his growing heart beat.

"I guess it's the same feeling you get when I make that face… I don't know what to do except…" she kissed him softly. "…Get closer to you."

He stared deeply at her, bearing into her soul. He kissed her roughly as though she unlocked the caged beast that lay within him.

She placed her hands on his bare back and he slightly shivered as though her hands were frozen.

His tongue played with hers and she dug her nails into back as her body trembled beneath him.

He pressed his body tighter against hers, his growth against her belly.

She couldn't help but feel scared and intimidated. She'd never been so intimate with a guy before and her knowledge only went as far as what she'd learn in biology. _I'm scared… I don't know how much of this I can handle…_

He pulled away from their kiss, breathing heavily. "This part of me… I can't really control… I'm sorry…" his face showed embarrassment.

"I… I am a bit scared but… You're a teenage boy… I already know this much…" she looked away shyly.

He kissed her neck softly and pressed up against her again.

_This perverted…_

"I thought that with this you could realize… That I am _not_ a boy," he said and grabbed her hips tightly and slightly rubbed her against him. "I'm a man."

This action melted her completely. Her body temperature reached a dangerous high and the heat of his skin scorched through her. She knew she was making "that face" again.

"This is _very_ torturous for me as well," he sighed heavily. "But I want you to eventually feel more comfortable…"

_NEVER! HOW CAN I EVER FEEL COMFORTABLE IN THIS SITUATION?_

"I think… We should stop for today," he exhaled.

He pulled away from her and brushed his hair back with his fingers.

"I'm sorry that I… Don't really know what to do…" she sighed.

"I'm not expecting you to… I want you progress on your own free will. We have this contract but I promise I won't force you to go beyond what you're ready for. What I want is for you to want me… With every inch of you… As much as I want you," he smiled devilishly.

_He was speaking so sweetly but then he had to take a perverted route in the end._

* * *

Usui left the café feeling exhausted. He stared at his phone and smiled.

**_"I'm home safely…. Hugs and kisses." – Misaki_**

_Ha I bet writing this was hell for her. _He laughed quietly to himself as he made his way home.

Running toward him was the teacher Misaki had been nervous around before. He was glad Misaki was honest with him when he asked her about him but knew there was more to this teacher than she let on.

The teacher stopped his jog to give Usui a proper greeting. "You're the fellow that was with Misaki-chan before. Are you a friend of hers?" he asked, out of breath.

"Something like that," Usui answered plainly.

"I bet she told you about my policy on part-time jobs. Honestly I feel terrible about making her leave the café but I really want her to improve. Did she discuss this matter with her boss properly? I'm sure they'll work around it. Or should I speak to them and explain it clearly?" Yori suggested, sounding fully concerned.

"Everything's taken care of. No need to worry," Usui smiled softly. _How does he know she works at a café?_

"I'm glad! Frankly, I'm relieved she stopped working for awhile," Yori's facial expression turned more serious.

"Relieved?"

"Well after what happened that night… If I hadn't been there in time…" Yori muttered.

"What are you talking about?"

"I take it she didn't report it… Well of course she didn't because the authorities would have questioned me…" Yori spoke quietly to himself. "Well she was attacked by a group of thugs. If I hadn't been there to stop them, they probably would have… Assaulted her… But hey! Don't worry! I beat them to a pulp!"

"When…" Usui mumbled.

"Huh?" Yori looked at him nervously.

"When was this?" Usui shouted.

Yori jolted, startled by Usui's sudden burst of anger. "Eh… Uhm… About uh… A week ago? A day before I started at the school," he explained.

"Thank you for the information. I'll be sure Prez takes your course seriously," Usui gave a fake smile.

_I think some intense punishment is in order._

* * *

Misaki felt a sudden shiver down her back as she finished the last of her assignments.

_I can't get him out of my head…_ She finished up the last of her cup of water and exhaled deeply. She put her fingers to her lips, brushing them softly. Her face turned red and her body became hot. _I still feel him… Usu-_

"Onee chan," her sister knocked softly on her door and went inside.

Misaki got up from her chair dramatically and started doing some random body poses.

"Is that a new exercise?" Suzuna tried to mimick her.

"Y-yeah! Exercise is very important to a young lady's body!" she shouted and stretched her arms above her head.

"Will these help grow out your chest? I don't think it'll work, Onee chan," Suzuna stared blankly.

"HAH? NO IT'S NOT FOR THAT!" Misaki growled.

"Anyway, I came to give you this," Suzuna handed her two discount tickets to an italian restaurant.

"Wow… Why are you giving these to me?" Misaki's eyes glittered.

"You and Usui-kun should go on a proper date," Suzuna said while continuing the "exercises".

"We should…" Misaki smiled softly. "Thank you."

_I can't wait._

* * *

**_DF: There goes another chapter! Lots of stuff happened! I'm super excited! _**

**_Chibi-Misaki: Shh!_**

**_DF: Eh? Why are you shushing me? Plus I'm mad at you for what you did to me in your little dungeon! I'm still recovering..._**

**_Chibi-Misaki: Release your chapters in a reasonable time frame and Misaki won't be mad. _**

**_DF: Hmph!_**

**_Chibi-Misaki: Okay okay! Here, have some chocolate!_**

**_DF: (sparkly eyes) YAY! CHOCOLATE! ::munch munch::_**

**_Chibi-Misaki: It's a laxative. (evil grin)_**

**_DF: (spits out) YOU'RE EVIL!_**

**_Chibi-Misaki: Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Thanks for reading!_**


	14. Lesson Learned

**I tried to hold back on releasing this chapter but I was just too excited~! (::Fan Girling::)**

**So here goes the new chapter! Enjoy!**

**I don't own Kaichou Wa Maid Sama! :3**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Lesson Learned**

She stared at her phone, feeling completely frustrated. _Why does it matter anyway? It's not like I have the courage to keep facing him like last time… _

"Prez?" Yukimura nudged softly. "Have you been listening?"

"Hmm? Oh uhm… Yes… This proposition for extending budgets for our clubs seems fair but we'll have to see if the school could manage the funds. We may have to lower the amount or create some fundraising activities to gather the desired amount. What do you all think?"

"I think fundraising seems like a more suitable choice. Plus it would give different clubs the opportunity to work together," one of the council members suggested.

"Does fundraising agree with everyone?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Let's arrange a meeting with all of the club leaders. Announce our suggestion to them ahead of time so that they may discuss it with their club members. Also tell them to come with a list of fundraising ideas," Misaki ordered. "I think this concludes today's meeting. I have my English class to attend."

_I have to snap out of it. He's just tired from working so hard on my behalf. He'll call me eventually._

* * *

"I have the results of your quizzes and I must say most of you have improved tremendously. However some of you," Yori's gaze landed directly on Misaki, "…Have disappointed me. Please do make the effort to take my course seriously."

"Hai!" they all agreed.

As they left, Yori stepped in front of her. "You… We need to have a chat."

She sighed heavily and trotted back to her seat.

"During our previous conversion, I believed that you were headed in the right direction. Now, with the results of your last two quizzes, I'm beginning to see you in a different light. If there is something on your mind-"

"Nothing at all. I've been procrastinating on my studying," she replied.

"Is that so… Well then I should hope to see some drastic improvement on your part. This course will be over before you know it and I want you to be fully prepared for the big exam. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sensei. I apologize for causing you trouble."

"No trouble at all. I'm only concerned," he smiled softly.

She felt uneasy. Being distracted was not going to help her.

"It's pouring badly out there," Yori said as he walked over to the window. "Do you have an umbrella?"

"I don't… But it's okay, I don't live very far," she said as she prepared to leave. _I didn't even realize it was raining that badly._

"I'll take you home. Your heads in the clouds and I'm afraid you'll drown in a puddle somewhere," he chuckled.

"No… That's fine," she waved her hand. "I'll just go now before it gets worse."

She ran off before letting him insist further. Being alone in a car with a teacher who used to be a fan of hers seems like a bad idea. Even though he has yet to do anything to make her feel uncomfortable, she couldn't shake off the memory of his face blushing softly at her at the café.

Before she jumped into the pouring rain, she checked her phone once more. _Still nothing?_ She exhaled deeply and dialed his number.

"Hello," he answered plainly. "I'm a little busy so-"

"Hi Usui… I'm sorry if I'm bothering you. Are you at the café?"

"No, I'm off today," he answered.

_He's off? But the contract said… _"Really? I guess you forgot to call me," she chuckled awkwardly.

"I didn't forget. If that's all you called me for then I'll be hanging up now."

"Huh? Usui… Is… Is something wrong? Did I do something wrong again? Why are you being like this?"

"The contract… I'm cancelling it. See you around," he said and hung up before she could say a thing.

She stood there, baffled and confused. _Cancelled? Why? Why won't he just tell me what's wrong?_

She began to walk, big drops of rain splashed against her face; each drop carrying the same question: _What did I do?_

* * *

She reached his apartment door. Normally she'd plant her feet on the ground and let the matter sort itself but his sudden change in behavior irritated her. She rang his bell furiously.

"Who does this jerk think he is?" she muttered angrily to herself.

"Usui Takumi," he said softly.

Her eyes widened at the sound of his voice.

"Why are you here? I didn't tell you to come," he sighed.

_Did he just… He just sighed? This bastard…_ "Well I'm sorry to intrude on you-"

Her eyes practically fell out of her head at the sight of a naked Usui, just covering himself with a small hand towel.

"I thought it was an emergency since the doorbell was being rung so many times so pardon my appearance," he leaned in closer to her. "If you gave me some indication you were coming over…"

_I find hard to believe that you wouldn't have approached me in this way even if I told you I planned on coming over. You probably would have skipped out on wearing anything at all…_

Her eyes shot back up to his face as she realized she had been ogling his naked, glistening body.

"So if you don't have anything to say…" he began closing his door.

"Wait!" she shouted and slithered her way into his apartment. "Okay so before I even say anything… P-P-Put something on."

"Why should I? I wasn't exactly expecting guests and it's my apartment," he grinned.

"Wh-wh-why? Uhhh… You'll catch a cold!" she muttered.

"Pfft! How cute of you to worry so much," he chuckled softly. "No what is it that's pressing on your mind. Or perhaps your conscience?"

"Huh?" _Should there be something for me to feel guilty about? _"Well lately it feels like you've been purposely avoiding me…."

"So you caught on after an entire week. That took you quiet awhile to figure out," he smiled.

_This jerk is toying with me again… _"Just tell me what's wrong… What did I do? I'm sure it was unintentional. Was it how I reacted the last time we met?"

"Not at all. Your reactions were so wonderful that I almost devoured you right then and there. What was it that you said? You want to be close to me?" he grinned devilishly.

She blushed. "Did that amuse you?" she sighed. "Anyway… What did I do wrong?"

She turned around abruptly. _I can't take this situation seriously if he looks like that. This perverted-_

He stood closely behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Aren't you cold? Seems like you forgot your umbrella," he whispered.

"You…. H-how am I supposed to feel better with you standing behind me like this?" she shivered.

"Hold this, will you?" he asked.

"Okay..." she nodded obediently and gasped loudly when she realized it was the small towel that he was using to cover up.

"Now then…" he pressed closely against her. She shivered, feeling himself settle snuggly against her lower back. "Shall I punish you for all the wrongs you've done?"

"… The hell? In this situation? Punishing…" Her words trailed off. _Punishment? _

Her bangs dripped water onto the floor. She began to dry herself with the towel and… _OH MY GOD! _She threw the small towel across the room. _The towel that was on his… And I just…. AAAACK!_

"I'm cold too, Misaki. Is there any way to warm up…Together?" he breathed against her neck.

"No… No way… Maybe you should get us some towels…" she tried to wriggle out of his arms but her back rubbed against him in the process.

"Moving like that… Is dangerous… Misaki," he inhaled sharply.

"Tch. Should I be scared or something?" Misaki put on a brave face. _What the hell am I saying?_

"Oh? You aren't?" he said and suddenly picked her up and carried her into his room, tossing her onto his bed.

"USUI! WHAT ARE YOU-" her eyes widened as he stood over her, in his birthday suit.

"Y-y-you st-stop this! Stop it right now!" she muttered and tried to get off of the bed.

He pinned her down and settled comfortable between her legs. She truly hated the fact that female school uniforms _had_ to be skirts.

"Where did they touch you?" he looked at her seriously, anger fuming from his body.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she fidgeted.

He pulled her arms up above her head and lowered himself so that his face was close to hers.

The position he put her in was complicated. If she even moved an inch, she'd feel _him_.

"Why are you doing this?" she gasped.

"Why didn't you tell me you were attacked by a group of guys?" he glared at her.

"Wha…" It was as though she were just struck by a bolt of lightning. _How did he find out? _"That was… It's not as bad as it sounds. They barely touched me," she looked away.

"So you never intended on telling me? Is that it?" he breathed heavily against her neck.

Her body jerked and she accidentally rubbed against him as a result. Her eyes widened and her face turned crimson.

"Where did they touch you?" he demanded.

She trembled. "Just my arms when they grabbed me and pushed me to the ground… My… My legs when they pinned me down…" she mumbled.

"Your arms?" he said as he began to rub them with his right hand while other one pinned them down. "Your legs?" he sighed and his hand trailed down her side until he reached her thigh. He started to caress them softly with the same hand.

She let out a soft whimper. "I got away in time…"

He suddenly lifted her up so that she was straddling him. "Hmm… Weren't you rescued?"

"Us-Usui… Like this? I can't sit on you like this… It… I…" she shuddered.

"It's because you feel me against you. This is your punishment," his face darkened.

She felt violated and confused. "I guess I deserve this… To be reminded of the night I was almost assaulted. This is the _perfect_ punishment," she smiled, tears pooling in her eyes.

"Ayuzawa…" his face paled and he suddenly pulled her off of him and threw a blanket over her head to cover her eyes.

A few moments later he pulled off the blanket.

She diverted her eyes but then noticed he put on pajama pants and a tank top.

"I went too far… I'm sorry," he sighed. "More than the fact that you hid this from me… I was angry that I wasn't the one to save you… If your teacher hadn't been there it would have been worse…" He walked over to her and pulled her up from the bed. He held her tightly.

"I should have told you…. I'm sorry… But I knew you'd go crazy like this…. Well actually…. Not this much…" she chuckled softly, a tear suddenly falling from her eye. _Why am I being so emotional?_

"You didn't deserve any of that… Now I scared you…" he breathed in deeply.

"You did…" she breathed.

He moved away from her and looked at her softly and bent over to kiss her moistened eyelashes. "Sometimes I feel I'm no different from my brother," he sighed.

She looked up at him. _How have I __forgiven him so easily? Are my feelings for him deeper than I think?_

"Usui… I'm not doing a real good job opening up to you but… You can't turn away from me like this… If I hadn't rushed over here, would you have kept avoiding me? I don't do well with being abandoned, you know," she sighed. "And you're nothing like your creepy brother."

He caressed her face with the back of his hand and began to play with the tips of her wet bangs, brushing them away from her face. "I guess we both need to work on communicating," he smiled.

"Usui… I…" she started to say. She grabbed his hand and inhaled. _What am I doing? _

Her heart clenched tightly in her chest as though it wouldn't beat properly unless she did something. She reached up and kissed him. At first it was soft and he stood there, unresponsive. Then she kissed him more feverishly, challenging his tongue with hers.

He pulled away. "What are you doing?" he blushed.

_It really makes no sense that he could blush after practically inserting himself into me a few moments ago… Insert… What am I saying?_

"I was scared about what you were doing before… Your _punishment_… But with you disappearing like that… I was more afraid that you were leaving me…" she glared at him. "Not afraid… Actually… I was pissed off…" she growled.

"So I have no choice but to be with you? Is that what you're saying?" he smiled.

"HAH? HOW DID YOU REACH THAT RIDICULOUS CONCLUSION?" she attempted to strangle him. _Geez! He's such a brat sometimes! _

"I'm saying… You better not leave me unless you have a good reason to..." _Ew that sounded so cheesy! Will he even buy that? _She looked at him and his face reddened. _Oh my god! The idiot bought that cheesy bit?_

* * *

"I was much more comfortable with what I was wearing before…" he sighed.

"YOU WEREN'T WEARING ANYTHING!" she shouted as she munched on a small sandwich he made her.

"I want you to be used to looking at my naked body," he said suddenly, lowering one side of his tank top.

She almost choked on her sandwich. "NEVER! I'LL NEVER BE COMFORTABLE!"

"It's okay. I prefer you with a bashful face… It's much more erotic," he sipped on his milk carton.

"Er…Ero… Stop saying things like that! Geez!" she shouted, exasperated. _He's really going to kill me. _

She stared into her cup of tea and drifted into her thoughts. _He found out about that night… It's been awhile since it happened and to find out about it now… It makes perfect sense that he was upset. I just never expected him to look at me with that kind of face. _

"Usui…" she mumbled.

"Hmm?" he drank his third carton of milk.

_HOW MANY OF THOSE IS HE GOING TO DRINK? _"Uh-uhm… How did you find out… About that night?"

"I bumped into your teacher when I was leaving the café… He felt bad about making you leave work and it just led to that story…" he explained.

_Sensei did? Well I can't blame him… He doesn't know about my relationship with Usui… Wait… If he told him that… Did he tell him about… _"Is there anything else?"

"Not really… My mind sort of went blank after that. I just kept thinking _'punishment, punishment, punishment' _over and over in my mind," he pouted.

"You're really demented, you know that?" she stared at him blankly. "Well since I don't want to experience anymore punishment like before… There's more I need to tell you," she sighed.

"How brave of you to continue to hide things from me," he leaned back against his chair.

"That's why I'm telling you…" she exhaled. "Yori-sensei… I knew him before he became my teacher… Actually he was a customer at the café…" _This should be enough right? I don't have to tell him that he was a fan of mine…_

"Okay," he bit into his sandwich.

_Why did he have such a plain reaction? I thought for sure he'd slam his fist or roar or something._

He finished chewing and stretched out his back and stared blankly at her.

She went to take another sip of her tea.

"You forgot to mention he was a fan of yours too," he said. "Or maybe you planned on leaving that part out.

She spit out her tea.

"You really have to fix your habit of spitting out your food and drinks all over my floor," he sighed.

"STOP SHOCKING ME SO MUCH THEN!" she stood up abruptly, a dark aura surrounding her.

"I really thought that punishment will teach you a proper lesson but… It seems I need to do something more drastic… More effective-"

"Yes, yes! I'm sorry… _You just didn't let me get to that point_… Yes he was a customer and yes he was a fan of mine," she cried. "But... How did you know?"

"It kept bugging me that his face seemed very familiar. So I got a picture of him and showed it to the manager and she told me he was a super big fan of yours," he patted his lips with a napkin.

"I see... Well although it's true he was a fan... He's behaved professionally and respectfully around me," she flopped back onto the couch. _He still blushes around me sometimes... I guess that's kind of weird? He also offered to give me a ride home today..._

"Something on your mind?" he asked innocently. He stood up and sat beside her on the couch.

_So close… He smells so nice… It's probably because he just got out of the shower… Kind of warm-_

She cleared her throat. "N-not really."

"You know… I can always tell you're keeping something from me because of the long pauses you make after you finish telling me something…" he said as he dropped his head onto her shoulder.

"I've told you everything already. I swear it… I won't lie about the fact that there are things on my mind but I'm not willing to divulge all of my private thoughts to you. Since you haven't exactly been open with me either," she huffed.

"Hmm… So there's something _dirty_ on your mind right now?"

"HAH? What kind of-"

He pulled her in for a kiss and entered his tongue furiously.

She pulled away, their breathing level increased a few levels. "We do this a lot," she was breathy when she said it. She started to realize that she had become less embarrassed at their close proximity… At the sudden touch of his lips… She was more willing now.

"We do…" his green eyes darkened. "You don't like it?" He touched her lips with the tips of his fingers gently.

She shivered. "I do... More than I can control," she grabbed onto his tank top, pulling him close again, rising heat exchanging from their lips.

* * *

She collapsed on her bed, still trying to catch her breath. _Even though we've just kissed… _

She looked over at her desk and gasped. In a vase, lilies stared back at her. _How? They haven't shown up in awhile…_

The loud patters of rain on her window startled her. _I need to find out who this is…_

* * *

**_DF: Woo things are getting hot with Misaki and Usui! (Fans herself)_**

**_Chibi-Misaki: I personally think they should get on with it already. _**

**_Chibi-Usui: I don't get why Usui is doing all the punishing. Being punished is much better. _**

**_DF: You two... You don't deserve to appear in my end notes. It really kills the mood, you know?_**

**_Chibi-Misaki: So mean... After all we've done for you. (sobs)_**

**_DF: Hmm... Locking me in a dungeon and torturing me for hours, forcing me to write another chapter... Feeding me chocolate laxatives... How is that-_**

**_Chibi-Usui: (sobs)_**

**_DF: What the hell are you crying about?_**

**_Chibi-Usui: You are so spoiled..._**

**_DF: -_-_**


End file.
